


The Things We Do

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: When Aang invites everyone to Caldera for a small but happy reunion Ursa sees this as a perfect opportunity to make a big announcement.





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few years before Seven Day's Without Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote the ending to this chapter a second time. Once again the ending with Sokka has been written out and I've made the ending longer and more true to how I believe Azula would react. I will be doing a rewrite of chapter three and chapter five again to make it fit into this ending and I'll be adding somethings into chapter four.

“My brother sent me a letter of gossip,” Azula announced as she walked into the igloo she and Katara shared. “Can you believe the almighty Fire Lord has time?” She chuckled moving over to sit on their bed. Katara was sitting across from her stirring the pot of stew she was cooking for the both of them.

“Actually between running a whole nation and helping Aang build Republic City I can’t,” Katara said with a soft smile. “What did he say?”

“Apparently he thinks my mother is dating someone,” Azula said handing over the letter she had received only a moment ago. It wasn’t long just Zuko sharing his suspicion and wanting Azula to validate those feelings. “I suppose she’s been spending a lot of time with a retired general named Lao he served on my father’s council in the last few years of his reign and was the first to bend a knee to Zuko when he took over as Fire Lord.”

Katara nodded as she read over the letter. All Zuko really said is he caught them eating lunch and dinner together in the same day supposedly cementing his beliefs they were dating. It didn’t seem like much evidence to Katara but she hadn’t been there and perhaps Zuko picked up on something between them that she couldn’t.

“He doesn’t even say how he’s doing or what’s going on in Caldera.” Azula sighed laying down on her side. “He just wants me to blindly agree with him and assuage his stupid feelings like I would ever do such a thing.”

“Do you agree with him?” Katara asked.

“Not at all,” Azula said. “I’m sure there's a perfectly good reason for them to be eating together the nobles in Caldera are always planning some kind of event to make themselves look better to the public.” She said.

“I remember Lao as being a short, stout, ugly man who had no backbone.” She said evenly as if she was just laying facts down on the table and not slashing poor old Lao to pieces. “I couldn’t imagine my mother ever dating a man like him.”

“I wonder if you just can’t imagine your mother dating at all,” Katara said placing the scroll to the side. “Perhaps after being with someone like Ozai for so many years, she would rather be with someone more softhearted.”

“Softhearted? I doubt a man like Lao is softhearted more like soft spoken.” Katara lent back on her hands frowning.

“Still maybe she’s looking for a change in man.” Azula thought this over and just shrugged not wanting to admit to that. She couldn’t imagine her mother with Lao and would prefer not to. In fact, Azula would prefer to never imagine her mother with a man in general. It just didn’t seem natural.

“Perhaps.”

“Spirits forbid you admit I’m right,” Katara said with a roll of her eyes and Azula couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Okay I concede you have a point that my mother could be dating a man like Lao,” Azula said putting her hands up in defeat. Something she would only do for Katara in the privacy of their own home. “It’s just I don’t want to think about it so I suppose your correct in that regard.”

“Fair enough when I found out my father was dating again It upset me and crept me out too,” Katara said sympathetically. Azula remembered that saga full well. When Hakoda announced he was bringing a date to Azula and Katara’s wedding he had completely upset the fragile peace they had all come to at the time. It had taken Katara up to the second to last day before the ceremony before she finally accepted that her father was dating again and for the two of them to make up.

“For what’s it worth I truly don’t believe they’re dating.” Azula shrugged. “But even on the off chance, they are I want nothing to do with it.” Katara smiled and began to pour stew into bowls for them each.

 "Can we switch topics for a moment?" Katara asked taking on a more serious tone. "I got a letter from Aang a couple of days ago and he told me that he plans on going to Caldera in a couple of days to meet up with Zuko, they need to go over somethings about a trade agreement between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom." 

"Do you plan on meeting up with them there?" Azula asked. It was the only reason she could think of as to why Katara was sharing this particular piece of information with her. Katara hummed and nodded as she swallowed her food. 

"Actually Aang invited Sokka, Toph, Suki, and myself to meet up with him there," Katara said happily. "He told me that he wants to have a reunion he feels like it's been too long since we've all been together." Azula nodded with a small smile not mentioning that Katara was just with all of her friends not even a month ago. Clearly 'too long' meant something completely different to Avatar Aang than it did to Azula.

"When do you plan on leaving and how long do you plan on being gone?" Azula asked. She didn't like the idea of Katara being away too long but Azula wouldn't mind having the igloo to herself for a few days. Azula loved being married to Katara but she would be lying if she said she didn't miss having some alone time. Living in an igloo meant they lived on top of each other and their tribe wasn't exactly the size of Ba Sing Se. 

"Why does the idea of me leaving make you smile?" Katara asked crossing her arms over her chest. Azula snapped out of her thoughts of having the bed to herself to see her wife's face had adopted a scowl. Azula could spot trouble when she saw it and if she didn't think quick she would be sleeping outside with her sled dogs tonight.

"The idea of you leaving doesn't make me smile," Azula said clearing her throat. "I was just thinking of going ice fishing with your father tomorrow."

"What was it we said about no more lying?" Katara demanded. "Do you want me to leave?" Azula shook her head.

"No Katara I don't want you to leave," Azula said honestly. "But if you have to go I can't deny that some benefits might come from that." Which of course was not what one said when they were looking to avoid sleeping with their dogs out in the bitter cold. However Azula had gotten herself out of hairy situations before and she was confident she could get out of this one with some smooth, rational words that had some truths and flattery sprinkled over them.

"Oh like what?" Katara demanded her anger only increasing as Azula smirked at her. 

"Well for one I might not have to sleep with your knee in my back all night." Azula pointed out. "And with me back in the South Pole, you can sleep a few nights without my awful snoring." Which normally Azula would not admit to but right now she was treading in dangerous waters. 

"Lucky me." Katara deadpanned fighting the urge to throw something at Azula's head. She was trying to get better at controlling her anger but spirits knew Azula never made it easy on her. "I hate to disappoint you but Aang invited you to come as well and I told him that you would be joining us." It took a minute for Katara's words to sink in and when they did Azula couldn't help but laugh. Surely Katara was joking.

"Surely you're joking," Azula said with a bright somewhat innocent smile. "Why in the name of Agni would I ever go back to Caldera?" Katara took in a long deep breath hoping that it would quell her anger. It did not. 

"First of all-"

"Here we go," Azula muttered realizing that not only had this conversation gone completely off the rails but she was about to get a lecture as to why she needed to go back to the Fire Nation. Azula always astutely picked her battles with Katara. Most of the time she challenged her wife because Azula didn't believe in rolling over and showing her belly just so Katara could get her way. Sometimes Azula threw away her beliefs for some peace of mind and just agreed with Katara to make life somewhat easier.

This was not going to be one of those times.

"Aang invited you to come and I think it would be rude for you to rebuff that invitation." Katara steamrolled on as if Azula hadn't spoken at all. That's not to say that Katara hadn't caught that comment. She was just putting it away for another time.

"I'm already seeing holes in your reasoning," Azula said. "I've rejected invitations from the avatar plenty of times before do you remember when Aang thought he was going to marry that earthbending girl that wasn't Toph?"

"She had a name." Katara chided.

"She might as well not have one because I don't remember it and neither do you," Azula said. Katara didn't argue because that wasn't exactly wrong. "That's not important, what's important is I refused to go to his almost wedding-"

"Which was rude."

"And you didn't make me go." Azula was determined to finish her sentence. "And besides everyone knows I'm rude it wouldn't be out of character for me not to come."

"Can I speak now?" Katara asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't yet." Azula was surprised Katara even asked. Ignoring that comment Katara went on with what she wanted to say.

"Second of all, and you may not agree, but I think it's about time you go to the Fire Nation," Katara said with such fate sealing certainty that Azula felt herself deflating. "I think you need to see your family again." 

"And exactly who asked you?" Azula demanded knowing that she had made a mistake the moment she said the words. Still, she couldn't help herself. She felt like she was being dragged into a place that she wouldn't be able to escape from. It hurt that the hands pulling her down belonged to her wife. 

"Well no one asked me but I'm your wife so I have free reign to give you my opinion," Katara said taking that comment with stride. "I haven't told you this but I've been getting letters from your mother for a couple of months now, she's getting desperate to see you again Azula."

"Let her be desperate then." Azula snapped not sure how to handle that new piece of information. It felt like a form of betrayal but Azula wasn't sure if that was an overreaction or not. So instead of addressing the fact that Katara had been secretly speaking with Ursa, Azula just barreled straight into the center of her childhood pain.

"I was desperate for her when I was a child but she was too busy with Zuko or too busy running away to a new life." She spat out bitterly. Katara's eyes snapped down to the small fire pit that was in the middle of their igloo, as Azula's anger rose embers began to pop out. Katara took a moment to bend water onto the coals well Azula stewed across from her.

"I think if you never see or speak to your mother again you'll regret it," Katara said her voice cutting through the thick tension that hung in the air. "I don't want that for you." 

"What exactly do you want for me?" Azula asked still not looking Katara in the eye. Azula had long since thought that perhaps they were past this point in their relationship where she constantly questioned Katara's motives offending her then friend and eventual girlfriend. She might imagine that now that Katara was her wife that statement might be twice as offensive. If she was brave enough she would have looked over at Katara and see the hurt that statement inflicted. 

"What I want is for you to have the same kind of relationship I have with my family with yours," Katara said softly swallowing back the lump in her throat. "I've always wanted that for you but when I bring it up  _this_ happens, this  _always_ happens." 

"Excuse me for thinking I was apart of your precious perfect family," Azula said crossing her arms over her chest protectively. Katara felt tears slide down her face as she moved over to Azula slipping into her lap without any resistance from the firebender.

"Azula you are my family," Katara said firmly. "And you know my father, brother, and grandmother love and accept you despite everything, I just want that to be true for you, Zuko and Ursa as well." Reaching up she wiped away Azula's own tears with her thumbs. 

"I don't want to see her again." Azula felt like she was fighting an uphill battle. She could never get Katara to understand the feelings she had towards Ursa. It was something that annoyed Azula to no end. No matter how many times Azula told her wife all of the things Ursa had done to her Katara always believed it could be fixed and healed. "I thought by now you would have understood that."

"On the contrary, I don't understand." Katara snapped pushing away from Azula. "I don't understand how you can throw away this kind of opportunity!" 

"Opportunity!" Azula snapped her emotional exhaustion quickly being washed away with a new wave of anger. "Please explain to me what kind of opportunity it is that I'm throwing away!" Katara looked at Azula completely bewildered. 

"Azula your mother wants to see you again!" She hollered feeling like it was the only way to get through to her wife. "She would do _anything_ to make things right and move on with but you but you keep spitting in her face."

"I still fail to see how this is some kind of opportunity for me," Azula said stubbornly. "A very poor choice of words on your part I might add." Katara opened her mouth to say something but the words got stuck in her throat. Azula watched as her condescending words caused Katara's face to go red and a vein to pop out of her forehead. It wasn't the first time she had made her wife this upset before but it was the first time a certain foreboding came over Azula when doing it.

"Do you even," Katara began but stopped herself. Screwing her eyes shut she gather herself and the words that refused to come out. "I would give anything to see my mother again." She said finally. The words hit Azula like a punch to the throat and suddenly too many things clicked at once. 

"I just don't understand it Azula, your mother is alive and perfectly healthy and wants to be with you and see you again," Katara said on the verge of breaking down into sobs. "But every day you ignore her and every night I pray that I could have the same chance you have every. single. day." 

"Oh." A pathetic choice of words as an unfathomable amount of guilt came down on Azula. 

"That's what I mean by 'this kind of opportunity'." Katara snapped turning away from her wife. "I'm sorry I wasn't smart enough to think of something better to say." She added twisting the knife in deeper. What did one say to any of that? Azula knew that Katara carried such a heavy pain from losing her mother but she never dreamed that her wife envied the situation that Azula was in with her own. 

Of course, Katara never understood where Azula was coming from when it came to her mother. Azula couldn't believe she hadn't connected those dots sooner, the fool she was. 

"When do we leave?" Azula finally asked because Agni knew not going was no longer an option. How could she ever look her wife in the eyes again if she didn't? 

"Three days," Katara said sounding hurt and broken. It was nothing that Azula could fix and that killed her more than any physical damage ever could. "We're sailing to the Earth Kingdom to meet with Sokka, Suki, and Toph and from there we'll leave to the Fire Nation." Azula nodded and said nothing more. There was nothing else to say, after that what could you? So they spent the rest of the night in silence going to bed quickly after their argument. 

Neither of them slept well that night.

 


	2. Letters

“I just got a letter from Aang,” Zuko announced walking into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend Mai. “He answered my request to come help me with the new trade treaty between The Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.” He said with a bright smile on his face.

“That’s good,” Mai said not bothering to look up from the letter she was reading. “Agni knows you’ll need as much help as you can get.” Zuko did not dignify that with a response. Instead, he took a seat in the chair next to Mai and continued on with his good news.

“There’s more he spoke to Katara and she agreed to get everyone together.” He said waiting for Mai to response. All he got was a short nod as she went on reading. “Katara’s going to be picking up Sokka, Suki, and Toph from whatever the three of them are doing in the Earth Kingdom they will all get here a week or two after Aang shows up.”

“That’s nice dear,” Mai said. “It’ll be good for you to see all your friends again.” Zuko narrowed his eyes and watched her closely. That was certainly not the response he was expecting. Certainly not the response she would normally give him especially when it came to his friends coming to visit.

“What are you reading?” He demanded only to get waved off.

“None of your concern.”

“I thought we agreed no more secrets between us.” He said crossing his arms across his chest. “Come on tell me.”

“It’s not a secret,” Mai said still not looking up from her letter. “It’s just none of your business.” Zuko scowled and weighed out his options. He could continue to push her and create an argument or he could continue to tell her his news from Aang and have a peaceful night.

“He mentioned that Azula would be coming with Katara.” Finally. _Finally_ , Mai looked up from her secretive letter.

“Why.” She hissed causing Zuko to shrug. To be honest he wasn’t sure why his sister had picked now to come back to Caldera. Maybe it was because Katara was dragging her along but Katara had come to the capital city plenty of times over the years without Azula tagging along. Whatever the reason Zuko was anticipating Azula's return.

“I don’t know but now I don’t have to wait for her to return my letter.” Zuko said causing Mai to roll her eyes.

“Really Zuko, you're not even the least bit concerned that the psychopath will be coming back to the palace?” Zuko bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about his answer.

“It does but I need her help and Katara can probably keep her in check.” Mai scoffed and placed her letter to the side only to cross her arms over her chest. “Despite all of Azula’s glaring faults, one thing she’s gifted in is subterfuge.”

“Write Katara and tell her to leave her rabid dog up in the South Pole.” Zuko winced at the insult. He knew that Mai wouldn’t be happy about this and though he expected this response he still wasn’t ready for it.

They hadn’t seen Azula since Zuko and her’s Agni Kai. After her imprisonment, Zuko had decided it was best to have no contact with her and would have left Azula in her cell to rot if not for Aang’s intervention. Something about him having a vision for her greatness and wanting to give her a second chance.

 _“Just like you had.”_ Aang had pointed out. Zuko had reluctantly agreed only if he didn’t have to have any part of it. Although Aang protested with not much choice he agreed to those terms and somehow convinced Katara to help heal Azula’s mind and the rest, as they say, was history.

Katara allegedly healed Azula, they fell in love, and went away to the South Pole. After that, he didn't hear from his sister and had been more than okay with that. If Azula was happy not speaking to the family or coming to visit then who was Zuko to get in the way of her happiness?

There had been a time when they had all been on the same page. And then Ursa came home expecting for them all to be one big happy family again. Suffice to say reality had hit the former Fire Lady hard.

It had taken Ursa a while but eventually, she guilted Zuko into sending Azula a letter. It didn’t say much just a written form of small talk really and he got no response back just as he thought. He had been more than content to leave it there.

Ursa had other plans. She nagged and nagged and _nagged_ until Zuko sent Azula another letter. And another and then another all with no response. Ursa had forced him to send Azula one more letter before she would drop the topic altogether.

Zuko was certain he wouldn’t get anything as per usual. But to his surprise, Azula did sent him a letter back. It didn’t have much in it just how the weather was and what she was doing over the weekend. He had no doubt it was Katara’s own nagging that had gotten that letter sent. Ever since then they exchanged awkward letters back and forth a couple times a year.

Up until three months ago Zuko still thought that was too much interaction. And then his mother began to see former general Lao more often and Zuko realized just how much he needed his sister. Ursa kept saying that nothing was going on between them but Zuko had his doubts.

Just last week he had caught them eating lunch and dinner together which seemed odd to him but no one else around him. But as far as Zuko knew his mother and Lao weren’t working together for some kind of event or charity. So, why else would they been spending that kind of time together?

Zuko had a feeling he knew the answer to that but everyone just rolled their eyes and scoffed at him. That’s why he sent that letter to Azula. He didn’t think she would care about Ursa’s dating life but maybe there was a chance she, if anyone, would be on his side. She was a person who existed in between the lines and if there was truly something going on between Ursa and Lao Azula would be able to sniff it out. And anything else Lao was doing behind Ursa's back.

Now that she would be coming to the royal palace she could observe her mother and Lao for herself and tell him finally if he was crazy or not.

“I swear to Agni you are too obsessed with your mother and her non existence relationship.” Mai barked showing more emotion in that sentence than she had in the past six months.

“I’m worried he’s using her!” Zuko shouted.

“Zuko they ate two meals together that doesn’t mean they’re dating.” Mai said taking in a deep breath to reign herself in. “You haven’t seen them together since and your mother is insisting that it was nothing and even if it was something it’s probably nothing now.”

“My gut is telling me something different.” He said trying to calm himself down as well.

“You have a serious mother complex.” Mai said leaning back in her chair. “Honestly it’s borderlining Oedipus.”

“Don’t be disgusting.” He snapped causing an uncomfortable silence to settle between them. Mai never thought that Ursa’s supposed dating life would be getting in the way of her relationship with Zuko. It wasn’t even as if he had strong proof either!

“Azula shouldn’t be here and if you were thinking clearly you would see that.” Zuko sighed.

“I know she shouldn’t but I need her here.” He said. “I have to protect our mother from this creep and I need her help with that.”

“You know she’ll overstay her welcome right?”

“Katara-”

“Has no control over that animal.” Mai said standing up she grabbed the letter she had been reading. “But if you really insist on having Azula here then I’ll let you deal with those repercussions by yourself.” And with that Mai left and disappeared into the study they shared.

Zuko pushed himself out of his seat and went to their room. His robes were heavy and that conversation had drained the life out of him. So much for a peaceful night. Meanwhile, in the study, Mai took a seat at the desk and began to draft a letter of her own.

It read the following:

_Azula will be in Caldera within the next two weeks. I need your help to make sure she doesn’t try anything and goes back to the South Pole without incident. Make haste and get to the palace as soon as you can._

Mai overlooked her letter to make sure everything was right before making a copy of it. After sealing them both she called for one of the servants and then carefully handed over the notes to the young girl who had appeared in the doorway.

“Fast track these letters to Kyoshi Island and Ba Sing Se make sure they leave by tonight.” When the girl left Mai sat back down at the desk and replayed the conversation she had with Zuko over in her head. Azula would not be making a home here in Caldera. Mai would make sure of it but to do that she would need as much help as she could get.


	3. Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the second rewrite of this chapter. It should make sense to the story now, I'm currently working on rewriting chapter five.

“Katara and Hakoda are fighting,” Tulok announced as he approached Azula. “Before you ask I don’t expect you to do anything about it I just thought I should warn you.” The young man said as he came to a stop beside Azula who was currently in the middle of skinning and gutting a seal she had caught earlier that morning.

“I suppose you're looking for a thank you,” Azula said not bothering to look up at the young waterbender. Tulok rolled his eyes and knelt on the ground beside Azula resisting the urge to say something rude back to his friend.

“No, I know better by now.” If Azula wasn’t mistaken she sensed a little irritation in her friend's voice. She decided instead of pointing it out like she normally might to just leave it be. That should be thank you enough, she thought.

“What were they fighting about?” Azula asked still not turning to look at her friend. Tulok hummed and crossed his arms over his chest. Azula could already feel her own irritation coming on at the sound.

“And why do you care so much?” He asked causing her to scoff. “What kind of question is that? My wife and father in law are currently arguing of course I care.” Azula said defensively.

“Then why don’t you go and find out for yourself?” Tulok asked with a sly smile. Azula pondered this and decided to shrug instead of dignifying that with any kind of answer. Azula was still reeling from the fight she and Katara had last night she didn’t want to get dragged into another one. Although if Katara and Hakoda were extremely upset with each other than Azula might not have a choice.

She would either be the mediator between the two of them or Katara would be so upset that she would come home tonight and lash out at Azula. If that happened It would be the most they talked since their own argument the night before.

Azula had left home earlier than normal and did her best to busy herself with tasks that would allow her to avoid Katara. Either her wife was doing the same or genuinely was just to busy to come up to Azula and pull her aside. Or perhaps Katara was just waiting for them to be trapped on a boat together for three days before having the conversation they both knew they needed to have.

There was no running away on a boat sailing in the middle of the ocean.

“Azula are you okay?” Tulok asked pulling Azula out of her thoughts. He actually sounded concerned as he waved his hand in front of her face. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost!”

“I’m fine.” Azula lied, Tulok decided not to push.

“I actually wanted to ask a favor of you,” Tulok said getting to the real reason why he came to speak to the firebender. “We’ve known each other for a long time now haven’t we?”

“Too long,” Azula grunted not liking where this conversation was heading. Tulok and Azula had in fact known each other for two years. Tulok had come from the Northern Watertribe seeking out Katara hoping that he could learn waterbending from her. Katara had agreed in a heartbeat making Tulok her first official student.

Tulok, who was only two years younger than both Katara and Azula, quickly began to follow Katara around like a shadow even when she wasn’t teaching him. Wherever Katara went Tulok followed which meant that Azula and Tulok crossed paths daily.

Azula tried her best to ignore him for as long as possible but eventually, he grew on her like mold and she caved into his friendship. Though she would never admit it out loud it was nice to have a friend who actually stuck around because he liked her not because she controlled him with fear or promises of power.

It was also felt nice to not have to constantly worry about him sticking a knife in her back. Tulok just genuinely seemed to enjoy her company for whatever reason that was.

“I’m going to ignore that statement,” Tulok said. “I’ve heard that you and Katara are heading to Caldera in two days.” Azula frowned and turned to look at the waterbender.

“Who told you that?”

“Well I might have been eavesdropping on Katara and Hakoda well they shouted at one another.” At least he had the decency to look embarrassed, Azula thought. “Anyway well I mean I was hoping that you might take me with you.” Interesting.

“And why would you want to go to the Fire Nation?” Azula asked causing Tulok to smile a little bit. She wasn’t saying no. “I was wondering if you could introduce me to the Avatar I plan to seduce him and eventually marry him.” Azula’s eyebrows shot so far up that they almost went out of orbit.

“What?!”

“Come on Azula take me with you,” Tulok said offering no further explanation. Azula was so shocked she wasn’t quite sure what to say. She knew that Tulok fancied men over women she just never thought he fantasized about Avatar Aang. In all the time they’ve known each other he hadn’t mentioned it.

She almost said yes right then and there just to see how that would play out. If she was going to be suffering in the Fire Nation she might as well get some entertainment well she was there. Still, Azula restrained herself.

“I’ll talk to Katara about it,” Azula said causing Tulok to smile.

“Thanks buddy!” He said jumping up to his feet.

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’ll see you later, I have somewhere else to be.” He said before jogging away. Azula thought his sudden departure was odd until she saw who was coming out of the corner of her eye. Katara, who looked like she was ready to snap someone’s neck, was stalking towards their igloo. She quickly went inside without saying a word to Azula.

Sighing Azula decided to give Katara some time to cool off before going inside. She finished taking apart her seal before cleaning up and bringing everything into the house. She found Katara sitting in the middle of their bed looking more upset than she had before going into their home. Azula said nothing as she began to shed her parka.

“Do you want-”

“No.” Katara snapped.

“Okay,” Azula said as she began to prepare the seal meat she had butchered a few moments ago. “More for me.”

“Sorry,” Katara muttered not sounding sorry at all but for her own sake, Azula didn’t comment. “I got into a pretty bad fight with my father a few moments ago, I guess I’m just on a mad tear this week.” Katara let out a humorless chuckle as she glared holes into the small fire that Azula had started in the pit.

“What did you guys fight about?” Azula asked but before she could even finish her question Katara was already shaking her head.

“I can’t talk about it right now.” She said her voice quivering as she spoke. Azula quickly dropped the seal meat in her hands and moved forward to take Katara in her arms. It only took the waterbender a few seconds before she started to break down into tears.

“It’s alright honey,” Azula said softly as she rubbed small circles along Katara’s back. “It was just one fight you guys will probably make up before the days over.”

“I doubt it.” Katara cried her words coming out muffled as she nuzzled her face against Azula’s neck. “It was pretty bad.”

“As bad as our fight last night?” Azula asked as Katara tightened her grip on her.

“Worse.”

“Oh.” Azula wasn’t quite sure what else to say.

“Spirits, what is wrong with me!” Katara shouted. “This is the second big fight I’ve gotten into in less than twenty four hours.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Azula reassured her. For sometime after that Azula whispered calming words into Katara’s ear and continued to rub her back as the two held each other.

“The seal I was starting to make is still on the floor.” Azula finally said trying to lighten up the situation. Katara laughed and pulled away again giving Azula a soft peck on the check. “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Katara said moving to go pick it up. Azula sat silently and watched Katara as she began to prepare the food.

There was less tension between them as Katara cooked. Still, their own fight hung over them like a dark cloud. After she finished cooking the seal Katara finally spoke to Azula’s relief.

She really didn’t want to speak about this well stuck on a boat.

“I can't stop thinking about what happened last night,” Katara said softly. “I feel horrible about what I said to you.”

“You mean about your mother?” Azula asked causing Katara to nod. “You don’t have to feel horrible about that, you made a good point.”

“No, I didn’t,” Katara said finally looking up at Azula. “It wasn’t fair for me to put such incredible guilt like that on your shoulders.”

“Katara-”

“Azula,” Katara said firmly cutting the firebender off. “I shouldn’t be pressuring you into doing something you aren’t ready for or don't want to do just because it’s something I wish I could do with my own mother, I won’t make you go with me I’ll understand if you stay back.” Azula pursed her lips together as she considered what Katara was saying.

It was an out. But the fact remained that Azula wasn't going to take an out, not this time. Azula hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Katara had said to her last night and in their day apart had made some decisions of her own. 

“I’m coming with you,” Azula said softly. “And before you ask me I’m positive that I want to join you.”  

“Why?” Katara asked taken aback. 

“I think now would be a good chance to speak with my mother about something,” Azula said dropping her eyes down to the ground. “I’m not sure if anything will come out of it but it might help alleviate some of the resentment and anger I hold towards her.”

“Oh baby, I'm so happy to hear you say that,” Katara said with a soft smile. Her smile quickly disappeared by the sound of sharp knocking on the door.

“Katara, come out here we still have something to talk about!” Hakoda called causing Katara to scowl.

“Do you want me to speak to him?” Azula asked. Katara just shook her head she was sure that would only make things worse. At this level of arguing a go between would only insult her father further.

“No, I don’t need you fighting my battles.” She said. “Though I do appreciate the sentiment.” Azula nodded as she watched Katara leave without another word. Azula could tell that even after their discussion something about last night was still bothering Katara. What that was remained to be seen.


	4. Ursa Finds Out

“Zuko we need to talk!” Ursa snapped barging into Zuko and Mai’s apartment looking absolutely furious. Zuko and Mai were in the same position they had been in a night ago. Mai was reading a letter she had gotten a couple of hours ago and Zuko was lost in a scroll one of his advisers had given him to look over. They both looked up as Ursa stormed into their home.

“Mom you can’t just come in like that.” Zuko yelped. “We could have been...cuddling or something!”

“Or something,” Mai said rolling her eyes. “We haven’t done something in at least a week.” She added under her breath.

“Mai come on,” Zuko whispered nudging her with his elbow. Reaching up to her sleeve Ursa pulled out a folded letter and shoved it in her son’s face.

“Go on open it!” She barked causing Zuko to flinch. Both Mai and Ursa watched him closely as he unfolded the letter. “Read it.” Zuko wasn’t sure what was in this letter and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out either. Still, he opened up the letter and began to read it.

Dear Ursa,

Greetings and salutations from Ba Sing Se! I’m so happy to hear things are going well for you in Caldera. I know your history in the palace has been less than pleasant and it warms my heart to hear that things are going better for you this time around. After reading your last letter I will admit that I’m intrigued to know more about this new man in your life. I have to admit I don’t know much about general Lao but perhaps the next time we talk you can fill me in a little bit more-

 

“So you are dating Lao!” Zuko gasped as he looked up from the letter. “You lied to me you told me nothing was going on between you two!” Ursa gave Zuko such a severe look that he almost considered leaving the room. He had never seen his mother this upset before, especially not at him.

“Keep reading.” Ursa snarled through her teeth. “And we’ll find out who's a liar and who isn’t.” Zuko chanced a glance at Mai who only managed to shrug. Zuko still had no idea what he had done to induce this kind of ire in his mother. Turning his attention back to the letter he continued to read on.

 

It sounds like you're happy with him though which makes me happy as well. As for this ongoing issue with Azula, I’m not sure what to say. I have only seen her briefly over the years and each time she hadn’t had much to say. Can you imagine?

I’m sorry she isn’t returning any of your letters I can’t fathom how much this is affecting you. If Zuko stopped writing to me I would be upset as well. The only advice I can give you is to keep writing to Katara. Maybe eventually she’ll be able to open up a channel between Azula and yourself.

Of course, you know that Azula will be accompanying Katara and the rest of their friends to Caldera in a week or two from now. You could try speaking to her then but I doubt she’ll be receptive to anything you might say to her. I know that isn’t what you want to hear but I’m just trying to be truthful with you.

One thing that perhaps might be a comfort is that I’ll be arriving in Caldera myself in the next couple of days. I could try to speak to Azula as well but I don’t think I’ll be much help to you there either. Still perhaps between the two us, we can make some kind of headway...

 

Iroh’s letter went on to tell Ursa about how things were going at the Jasmine Dragon and some day to day adventures he had gotten himself into. Nothing that Zuko hadn’t already heard before. Silently he handed the letter back over to Ursa who snatched it right out of his hand.

“Zuko how could you not tell me Azula was coming?” Ursa demanded. “And don’t try to bullshit me young man I know you knew.” Zuko clenched his jaw and immediately felt himself becoming defensive.

“How could you not tell me?” Because Zuko wanted to get Azula’s help and then ship her right back to the South Pole. He didn’t want to make a big deal about her coming for fear she might never leave. Of course, he couldn’t very well tell his mother this so instead he remained silent and glared at the coffee table.

“Answer me!”

“You lied to don’t pretend to be innocent!” Zuko shouted. “You promised me that nothing was happening between Lao and you and it turns out you’re dating him.”

“I didn’t promise you anything!” Ursa said balling his fists up tightly. Ursa was so worked up that for a moment Mai actually thought the older woman might take a swing at her precious baby boy.

“Okay, but you did say you weren’t dating!” Zuko said jumping to his feet. “Why did you feel the need to lie?”

“Because you won’t stop harassing me about just simple meals we had together!” Ursa screamed her face was bright red at this point and the veins her face were bulging out. “You won’t stop badgering me about it and honestly I’ve had enough of your consent questioning about things that are none of your business.”

“I’m just trying to protect you from that creep!”

“Lao isn’t a creep and I don’t need you to protect me!” Ursa snapped. “Maybe we need to have a long conversation about boundaries.”

“Fine!”

“Great!” Ursa spun around and marched toward the front door. “And another thing the next time your sister is coming to the palace I should be the first to know!” Ursa bellowed slamming the door on her way out so hard that it shook on the hinges.

“Why did you tell my uncle?!” Zuko demanded knowing that Mai was the only person in the palace who would tell Iroh of Azula’s upcoming visit.

“Why wouldn’t you tell your mother?” Zuko’s face screwed up and he picked the scroll up only to chuck it across the room.

“Azula always ruins everything!” He shouted storming into their bedroom.


	5. Plus One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second rewrite of this chapter. Now that I've finish all of my rewrites every chapter should make sense to each other now.

“I dunno, all I’m saying is the chances that there’s a secret society of bloodbenders living under the tribe as we speak is much more likely than you're willing to admit,” Tulok said walking beside Azula. They had nothing in particular to be doing so they were spending their day walking around the village seeing if they could make themselves useful. So far the most they had done was fillet some fish for Ouna, an elderly woman who lived next to Tulok.

“That’s the dumbest thing I think I’ve ever heard,” Azula said folding her hands behind her back. “First of all why would these bloodbenders be living underneath the tribe?”

“Because they’re plotting to kill us all and then reanimate our bodies and use us as slaves,” Tulok said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

“But why would they do that?” Azula asked. “To what end would that serve, and not only that why wouldn’t they live among us and just kept their nefarious plan a secret?” Tulok scowled at how ridiculous that sounded.

“Do you know how much work that would be?” He demanded. “They would have to start meeting in secret and stuff.” Azula couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are you telling me it’s more work to meet in secret then it would be to carve out a huge space beneath the ice of our own village?” Tulok nodded.

“You're a firebender you can’t comprehend how easy it would be for a bunch of skilled waterbenders to make a hollowed out place underneath this ice.” Tulok pointed out.

“How would they do that without anyone noticing?” Azula asked. “They would either have to start in the village and then tunnel down in the ice or they would have to swim under the water and tunnel up which just seems impossible.” Tulok opened his mouth to explain to Azula why in fact that could work but stopped when he noticed Katara walking towards them.

“Hey Katara!” Tulok called out waving at her. She smiled and waved back as she approached them. “Hey Tulok, I hope you don’t mind but I have to borrow Azula for a moment.” She said hooking her arm around Azula’s and pulling her off towards the side.

“What do you need?” Azula asked.

“I need you to go visit Nukka and trade for some provisions for our trip tomorrow,” Katara said. “We only need enough for three days I have a sack filled with items to trade within the chest by our bed.” Nukka was an old hermit that lived about two and a half hours away from the tribe. Katara had told Azula once that Nukka use to live in the tribe but after having a disagreement with Katara's grandfather, the leader of the tribe before Hakoda, he decided to remove himself. When he was younger he use to come to the village to trade but the older he got the less frequently he made the trip here. Now if anyone wanted to trade they had to go to Nukka who always managed to catch the biggest fish and the fattest seals. It was certainly worth the trip to see him. 

“Alright, I’ll leave now if I’m fast enough I should be able to get back before dark,” Azula said turning so she was facing Katara. “Have you spoken to Hakoda at all since yesterday?” Azula asked she hadn’t gotten much time to speak with Katara today and last night Katara hadn’t wanted to speak about it at all.

“Nope,” Katara said a dark look crossing her face. “He probably doesn’t have any time to speak with me right now.” She added looking like she was ready to punch a hole into something. Azula wanted to ask more but could tell Katara still wasn’t in the mood to talk. Maybe later once they left the tribe it would easier for her.

“Azula!” They both turned to see Tulok waving both arms at them. “Did you ask her yet?” Katara turned to look at Azula her anger replaced with curiosity.

“Ask me what?”

“Oh, Tulok wants to come to Caldera with us.” Katara’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Before she could ask Azula explained. “He wants to meet Aang so he can seduce him and then eventually marry him.” Katara couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“You're kidding.” Azula shook her head.

“I guess that’s been his goal for some time now,” Azula said. “I told him I would ask you about him coming with us.”

“I don’t know how well that would go over,” Katara said sobering up just a little. “It’s a small get together anyway I’m not sure how comfortable Tulok would be around a bunch of strangers.”

“He would be fine,” Azula said confidently. “Tulok makes friends fast.”

“Do you want him to come with us?” Katara asked with a bright smile.

“Kind of,” Azula said softly. “I mean I think it would be funny to see.”

“Oh don’t try to kid me,” Katara said smacking Azula’s shoulder. “You’re just trying to help your friend out.” Azula shrugged but said nothing in her defense.

“Can he?” Katara thought about it for a moment or two.

“If he can trade for his own provisions with Nukka and in the Earth Kingdom then yes he can come with us.” Azula nodded and tried to hide how pleased Katara's decision made her. Though Katara could easily see through her.

“I better go and check on Ouna, I promised I would take a look at her joints,” Katara said leaning up and brushing her lips against Azula’s.

"Really? Tulok and I just came from Ouna's home." Azula said quickly. "We gutted and then filleted some fish for her." A very unamused look crossed over Katara's face.

"Great, now I can hear how much she enjoyed looking at your ass for the next hour." Azula couldn't help but let out a very undignified snort as a blush rushed to her face. Azula had no idea that Ouna checked her out when she wasn't looking.

"I'm glad you find it funny," Katara said trying and failing to hold back her smile. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then,” Azula said still laughing as Katara headed in the direction that Azula and Tulok had just come from. Tulok waved goodbye to Katara and hurried over to Azula.

“What did she say?!” He was so excited that Azula wondered if he already knew the answer.

“As long as you have enough to trade for provisions with Nukka and in the Earth Kingdom you can tag along.” Azula watched as Tulok actually jumped for joy at the news.

“I can do that, when are we going to see Nukka?” Tulok asked.

“Right now, gather what you need and meet me by the kennels,” Azula instructed. “I want to make this a quick trip.” 

“Noted, I’ll meet back up with you in a few minutes,” Tulok said before they both headed their separate ways.


	6. Heads of Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to finally post a new chapter that isn't a rewrite! I would just like to warn anyone who hasn't read this story since I originally posted chapter five I have rewritten chapter one, three, and five which changed the story quite a bit from what it first was. So if you haven't read the rewrites I strongly encourage you to go back and do that because future chapters might not make sense to you otherwise.
> 
> Also thank you for baring with me well I rewrote a whole bunch of chapters. I know for some time some of the chapters didn't make sense or seemed out of place well I was in the process of doing that and I apologize. As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the revisions to the previous chapters I've made!

“I hope you know I was completely serious about having a conversation about boundaries and how you keep crossing over them.” Ursa didn’t even say hi as she invited herself into Zuko’s office. The two hadn’t been speaking much since their last conversation and right now Zuko wished they could continue that trend.

He didn’t really want to talk to his mother about boundaries. Not right now anyway, it felt like he had a million things to do before Aang arrived in the capital. When he said as much to his mother she just waved his concerns away.

“You're the Fire Lord you always have a million things to do,” Ursa said taking a seat across from him. “If I waited for you to get done with all of your tasks then I would never get a chance to speak with you.” From where Zuko was sitting that might not actually be a bad thing. Though the second the thought crossed his mind he immediately felt guilty.

“Sorry.” He said unconsciously causing Ursa to frown.

“There’s no reason to apologize Zuko it just comes with the title.” She shrugged. “I understand trust me.” Zuko almost considered telling her that wasn’t why he said sorry but kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to explain the actual reason he uttered the word in the first place.

“Listen, I understand things got a little heated during our last discussion but I’m not sure if this conversation is necessary.” Zuko began. “I think if we both agree to just stay out of each other’s dating lives than we’ll be fine.” Ursa let out a little ‘hmph’ and Zuko knew that it wouldn’t be as simple as that.

“I think you mean to say as long as _you_ stay out of _my_ dating life then we’ll be fine,” Ursa said crossing her arms over her chest. “Listen Zuko, I know you can’t come to grips with the fact that Lao and I are in a happy committed relationship but we are and we are very happy.” Zuko was still stuck on the fact that Ursa didn’t think she stuck her nose in his personal affairs with Mai.

“How about I make you a deal,” Zuko said laying his palms flat on his desk. “I won’t bother and badger you about Lao if you don’t bother and badger me about Mai.”

“I don’t bother and badger you about Mai.” Ursa insisted. “When have I ever?”

“You do it in almost every conversation we have when she isn’t around and even when she is,” Zuko said trying to keep his cool. It wasn’t easy in the face of his mother’s hypocrisy.  “You always talk about how gloomy she is and how she should show some more emotion or expression.”

“Well am I wrong?” Ursa demanded. “What kind of Fire Lady will she be if she just mopes around all of the time?” Zuko blushed and dropped his eyes.

“Who said Mai will be my future Fire Lady?” He said trying his best not to stutter at the question. The look on Ursa’s face was not a pleased one.

“If you don’t plan on marrying Mai what are you doing with her?” She demanded. “If this relationship isn’t serious then you should end it and start looking for a wife!” Zuko scowled and jabbed his finger in this mother’s direction.

“This is what I’m talking about!” He said angrily. “You're doing the same thing to me that I’m doing with you if we’re going to have boundaries then they have to be equal.” Ursa reached forward and smacked his hand down.

“Don’t point your finger at me like that.” She snapped. “And that’s different I’m your mother.” Zuko was prepared for her to say that.

“Well, I’m your son.” Zuko shot back. “And after everything we’ve been through I think I have the right to worry and be mistrustful of the people that try to come into your life especially in a romantic way.” Ursa frowned her shoulders sagging as she took in what Zuko was saying.

“I suppose I understand what you're saying Zuko,” Ursa said softly. “But I’m not a child you need to trust me and trust that I know what I’m doing.” She said looking him right in the eye as she spoke.

“I love Lao but more importantly I _trust_ him that should be enough for you to trust him to.” She said ending her speech. Very reluctantly Zuko nodded his head. He still got a bad feeling from that creep but he felt as if right now his mother and he were making a little progress. He didn’t want to shatter that with hasty words.

“Okay.” He agreed. “But the moment something seems off or if he hurts you in any way that all goes out the window and so does he.” Ursa chuckled softly.

“Fair enough.” She said. “And I suppose I can back off when it comes to you and Mai, it would only be right.” Zuko nodded and smiled.

“I think I’m actually glad we had this discussion.” He said pushing himself to his feet. Ursa followed suit and wrapped her arms around him.

“So am I.” She said as he walked her towards the door. “Now all I have to do is worry about your sister.”

“I don’t think you’ll ever have to worry about Azula,” Zuko said. “She can take care of herself fine and even if she couldn’t she always has Katara looking out for her.” An unreadable look crossed over Ursa’s face when he brought up the waterbender that Zuko wasn’t sure he liked.

“Mom.” He said in a warning tone.

“It’s nothing dear,” Ursa said quickly smiling. “I have to go, I’ll speak to you later on.” She said before ducking out of his apartment. That would probably just be another thing to worry about later but right now Zuko was content with the terms of the agreement both he and his mother had just come to. 


	7. The Engagement Part One

“Exactly what is the full extent of the Fire Lord's power?” Tulok asked finally finding his courage to bring up the subject. Azula was in the middle of hooking up her dogs to the sled preparing for their, hopefully, quick trip to trade with Nukka. “I mean does he have absolute control?”

“Yes,” Azula said. “He has a council of advisors for making important decisions whether it be going to war, making new laws, or raising taxes.” She explained scratching Cocoa Bean, her first lead dog, underneath the chin.

“But they only advise him they don’t actually have a say in what he or she can or cannot do.” Azula nodded and pushed herself up to her feet. “Normally if the Fire Lord is planning on doing something completely ridiculous-”

“You mean like committing genocide or carrying on a war for one hundred years?” Tulok couldn’t help himself.

“-Then the council will try to step in and move him in a different direction,” Azula said moving to pick the bag Katara had prepared for her. “I’ve read that those kinds of meetings could take days even weeks only to have the Fire Lord go ahead with his plans anyway.”

“You mean nothing like that ever happened when your father was the Fire Lord?” Azula’s only answer was a shrill laugh. Tulok didn’t hear any humor in that laugh. “I’m going to take that as a no then.”

“When my father made a decree or an order or a law.” Azula began with a sharp smile. “There was never any room for argument and if someone did speak out against him...well you see how well that worked out for my brother." 

“That must have been horrible,” Tulok muttered before he could stop himself. “Living under a regime like that, having the head of that regime being your father, how did you do it?” Azula shrugged a frown cracking her face. 

“Why do you want to know?” Azula asked evading answering. She didn’t like talking about her life with her father. It hurt and brought back horrible memories. If she did talk about it, which was rare but sometimes necessary, she only spoke about it with Katara. “About how far the Fire Lord’s powers reach.” She added for clarification. 

“Oh, no reason.” He said looking away to hide his blush. “I guess I was just thinking about the Fire Nation since we’re leaving tomorrow.” Azula saw through that lie but held her tongue. She had her own thoughts as to why Tulok really wanted to tag along but kept them to herself. At least for the time being.

“Alright then,” Azula said feeling as if she gained nothing from this conversation. “Get in the sled and let's be off.”

 

“What happened to being home before dark?” Katara asked with a teasing smile as Azula walked into their igloo. She puffed up with pride as she watched Azula set down a sack that was twice as big as the one she had sent her off with.

“I’m sure you can guess that Nukka was in an amazing mood,” Azula said as she began to shed her parka and kick off her boots. “He kept us around the fire telling us every minute detail about his adventures when he was younger.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Katara laughed as she opened up the bag. “But I’m happy to see you got a good haul, especially since I didn’t give you the best items to go out there with.” Azula nodded and dropped down in front of the fire.

“Nukka made a comment about that but all I had to do was drop your name a few times and suddenly he was willing to give me everything I needed and more,” Azula said causing Katara to raise her eyebrows.

“I’ll never understand that,” Katara said. “Nukka absolutely hates my father and never gives him anything good, the same with my brother, they always said that it was because of the fallout he had with my grandfather but he’s always been good to me.” She shrugged causing Azula to snicker.

“What?” Katara asked only causing Azula to laugh harder. “Azula what’s so funny?!”

“I’ll put it to you like this,” Azula said with a bright smile. “I am to Ouna what you are to Nukka.” Katara mulled that over for a moment or two before her face broke out into a deep blush.

“No!”

“Of course!” Azula laughed falling over. “Come on Katara you’ve _never_ noticed?”

“I always thought of him like a grandpa!” Katara said covering her face with her hands. “Spirits that is so wrong!”

“And yet for Nukka, it feels so right.” Katara took one of the boots Azula had discarded and aimed right for her head.

“Hey!” Katara was about to tackle Azula who was still laughing when a sharp knock on the door interrupted their fun.

“Tulok I told you to go away!” Azula said her first thought jumping to her friend. “I’m not sharing any of the food Katara is making with you tonight.”

“I’m not Tulok,” Hakoda said from the other side of the door. “And I don’t expect to be staying for dinner if that makes any difference.” Azula’s eyes snapped over to Katara whose face had tightened with anger at the sound of her father's voice.

“It doesn’t.” She snapped pushing herself away from Azula. “No one in here has anything to say to you.” She added moving over to the pot over the fire so she could continue cooking.

“I would like to speak with you before you go to the Fire Nation,” Hakoda said more calmly than Azula thought he would be capable of in this situation. “With you lot who knows what kind of trouble you’ll find, I would like to clear the air before then.”

“I think you should,” Azula said before Katara could tell her father to leave.

“And who exactly asked you?” Katara spat back the words Azula had said to her only a few days ago. Azula quickly realized that they were now on different sides of the same argument.

“Well no one asked me but I'm your wife so I have free reign to give you my opinion,” Azula answered with a slow smile. Katara flipped her the bird not seeing any humor in this situation. “If I can attempt to work something out with my mother I think you can do the same with Hakoda.”

“I’m not forcing you to go to Caldera or did you forget that?” Katara snapped crossing her arms over her chest. “I admit that me saying what I did that night to get you to come was wrong and I backed off from you, didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“So I would appreciate you doing the same.” Katara huffed not taking her eyes off Azula’s.

“I just don’t want you walking away with the same regrets you think I might have,” Azula said more softly. “Besides you and Hakoda have one of the best relationships I’ve ever seen between a father and daughter, wouldn’t it be a pity to keep arguing like this over something that's most likely petty?” Katara looked like she had something to say to the last part of that statement but she got cut off before she could speak. 

“I agree,” Hakoda said. “Also I can’t feel my toes anymore so it would be nice if you let us in.”

“Us?” Azula asked turning to the door.

“Tula is with me,” Hakoda said causing Katara to tense even more if that was possible. Azula frowned at that. Tula, Tulok’s mother, was so kind, so loving, and just one of the most genuine people Azula had ever met. Azula couldn't fathom her doing any harm to someone or making them upset. Everyone loved her and when Hakoda and she started dating about six months ago Katara had seemed happy for her father. 

Without waiting for Katara’s permission Azula got up and opened the door quickly ushering Tula and Hakoda in from the cold. Shutting the door behind her she lent up against it well Hakoda and Tula took a seat around the fire. She could sit with them but felt more comfortable observing for the time being.

“Haven’t we talked enough?” Katara demanded causing Hakoda to scowl.

“We haven’t talked at all.” He said. “All we’ve done so far is scream at each other with no resolve.”

“We were hoping that perhaps we could come to some kind of understanding before you, Tulok, and Azula left,” Tula said softly. “It leaves my heart heavy to think of you going away for weeks well being in this horrible place with your father.”

“I’m not sure exactly what you want me to say.” Katara finally said. “I don’t exactly think you understand why I’m upset.”

“Of course we do,” Hakoda said quickly. “You’ve shouted at us enough times for us to understand perfectly well.”

“If that was true then you wouldn’t be here,” Katara said. “Nothing you say can fix what you did.”

“What I did?!” Hakoda shouted. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You lied to me!”

“Because I knew you would act like this!” Hakoda said fuming. “This is supposed to be one of the happiest times in my life and you're acting like a child and making it all about yourself, it isn’t fair if you ask me.”

“You still lied,” Katara said through her teeth not denying her father’s accusation. “And I would like to point out that was a bold statement you just made considering how you acted during my engagement to Azula.” That managed to shut Hakoda up for a moment or ten.

“Am I to assume you and Tula are engaged then?” Azula finally asked causing everyone to turn and look at her.

“We wanted to wait to make the announcement but yes,” Hakoda said softly. “We told Sokka, Tulok, and Katara first because we thought it was the right thing to do.” At that Katara scoffed.

“Six months seems fast,” Azula said thoughtfully.

“We love each other,” Tula said gently.

“You think six months is fast?” Katara laughed. “They’ve been engaged for four months.” Azula’s eyes went wide.

“You purposed after two months?” What insanity. Azula needed a solid year and a half to even start to consider Katara as a friend. She was Ty Lee’s friend for her entire life before she had been comfortable enough to ask her out. She couldn’t imagine being ready to marry only after such a short time frame. There was no way you could know someone enough to commit to them for life after eight weeks of dating.

Azula and Katara shared a look. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” Azula asked feeling hurt that Katara had kept her in the dark for so long. She knew she wasn’t either of Hakoda or Tula’s biological children but she still felt like someone should have told her. No doubt Kanna knew by now as well as Pakku.

It felt like someone had stabbed her in the gut and twisted the knife. Azula was supposed to be a part of this family to. She should have been on the list of people to know before it got announced to the whole tribe.

“Azula,” Katara said as if reading her thoughts. “I found out the day before I told you about our trip to the Fire Nation.” And suddenly Azula felt her own slight was quite insignificant to what Katara must be feeling.

“Oh shit.” She couldn’t help herself. Normally she didn’t like to curse but well, _shit._ Hakoda had been engaged for four months and didn’t tell Katara because he was afraid of her reaction. But he had to have known that keeping this from her would only enrage Katara further than the news of the engagement. It was almost like he had never met Katara or her temper before.

“Wait so is that why you were so upset that night?” Azula asked forgetting about Tula and Hakoda for a moment. Katara nodded slowly and suddenly all the pieces from that night seemed to make more sense. So this was about more than just an engagement after two months and being left out for so long.

“They told Tulok and Sokka the night after,” Katara muttered crossing her arms over her chest. Azula had known her wife long enough to know that the look on her face meant she was refusing to let herself cry. She figured if she crossed the room now and wrapped her arms around Katara she would start to break down in front of her father and soon to be stepmother. Azula knew that was the last thing Katara wanted so she stayed rooted in her spot.

“Because we knew they would be happy for us.” Hakoda snapped causing Azula’s frown to deepen further. That seemed like a low blow but she didn’t say as much. “I knew you would be upset.”

“Of course I would who gets engaged after two months of dating!” Katara shouted. “I know we all love Tula but that’s still not enough time.”

“When you're our age it is!” Hakoda said. “We’ve lived long enough to know what we want and what we want is each other.” He said more softly. Azula could hear and see the love in Hakoda’s voice and eyes as he spoke.

“And what about mom?” Katara demanded causing Hakoda to flinch. He was at a lost for words for a second or two but quickly regained his footing.

“She would have wanted me to be happy.” He finally said.

“Perhaps but to me, this just reads as desperate,” Katara said. Azula found herself shocked at this argument. She had never seen the two of them fight like this. The things they were saying to each other just didn’t seem like Katara or Hakoda.

“Not everyone needs a long drawn out romance.” Hakoda hollered. “Or maybe you would feel better if I plucked Tula out of a mental ward after chaining her down like an animal.”

“Hakoda!” Tula said.

“Why don’t you just get out.” Katara hollered springing to her feet. “I don’t even know why you came.”

“I don’t either!” He said getting up to his feet as well.

“Have you two been possessed by the spirits of my family,” Azula said completely baffled. “Do you both see the way you're acting? Since when does anyone in this family talk to  each other like this?” 

“Since my father tried to replace my mother,” Katara said.

“Katara-” Tula tried but was quickly cut off by Hakoda.

“Since Katara refused to let me be happy!” Katara narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Instead, she pointed to the door. Hakoda grabbed Tula’s hand and quickly dragged her away pushing past Azula as Tula attempted to protest.

 

“I don’t want to add fuel to the fire.” Azula said softly as she drew circles along Katara’s arm. “But something about this seems odd to me.” Katara sniffed and picked at Azula’s nightshirt. After Hakoda and Tula left Katara had sobbed in Azula’s arms. Dinner got abandoned and they quickly got into bed despite the fact neither of them could sleep after that horrible fight.

“No kidding,” Katara said. “How could he marry her in such a short time.”

“Not only that but for someone who wanted to mend the relationship between you and Hakoda before we left Tula certainly didn’t have much to say,” Azula added. “Of course it wasn’t easy to get a word in edgewise between the two of you.”

“I guess I didn’t really notice.” Katara sounded so small as she spoke and it broke Azula's heart. 

“It’s so clear that Hakoda loves Tula but tonight she seemed so removed,” Azula said softly. “I know she cares for him but I never thought their relationship would seriously go anywhere.”

“How many people said that about us?” Katara asked. “Maybe I am being too hard on him, maybe I am being irrational.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Neither do I,” Katara said quickly, Azula barely got her own sentence out. The firebender couldn’t help but smile.

“Something just doesn’t sit right with me that’s all,” Azula said her mind suddenly going to an odd place. Tulok had never explained why he wanted to know the full extent of the Fire Lord’s power did he? Not only was he acting weird but so was his mother. But Azula knew she could trust Tulok with her life. She knew she could say the same about Tula without much doubt.

Still, she thought there might be something more behind this. Something more she couldn’t quite figure out. Not yet anyway. And then her mind jumped to Zuko who seemed to be facing the same problem Katara was.

“Perhaps none of us are ready to accept our parents as humans yet.” Azula observed and by 'us' she meant Zuko and Katara. She thought this engagement to Tula was odd but once she got over that feeling she was sure she would be happy for both Tula and Hakoda. And she could care less about what her mother was doing with old, frumpy, short, bald Lao.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean it seems like they're falling in love and cultivating lives of their own again,” Azula said softly. “Maybe we’re just not ready for them to start a life that doesn’t center around us.” Perhaps that was the part Azula wasn’t seeing.

“When he was just dating that didn’t bother me,” Katara said. “I mean it did but I eventually got over it, I guess I never thought it would lead to anything as serious as marriage, maybe you're right.” Azula nodded and tightened her grip around Katara.

“Maybe.” Katara smiled and picked her head up to look at Azula.

“This is your theory.” She reminded the firebender. “You don’t sound too sure about it.”

“It’s just a theory,” Azula said with a soft smile. “But something still doesn’t feel right.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out I thought I never would! I don't know why but the Azula/Katara chapters are always the hardest to write but they are my favorites. I hope you guys enjoy it!


	8. Annulment

“You know I was having a good day until you called my intentions into question,” Zuko muttered. Mai marveled as she watched one of the most powerful men in the world sink to the ground and begin to pout like a petulant child. “You know when I asked you to come for a walk with me in the royal gardens I thought it might end a little bit more romantically.”

“Really, is that why we talked about your mother the whole time?” Mai asked causing Zuko to blush terribly. “I’m not sure what kind of new thing you're trying to introduce me to but I’m going to strongly object to being called mommy in the bedroom.”

“Will you stop trying to insinuate me having sexual desires for my mother!” Zuko shouted. It wasn’t until Mai nodded at two passing gardeners did Zuko feel a rush of humiliation. His temper could certainly be his worse enemy but there were times where it felt as if Mai came in only second to his anger.

“Sexual desires?” She said with a small smile.

“I thought you would be happy that my mother and I patched things up.” He said only to get a snort in reply. “What?”

“You didn’t patch anything up,” Mai said as honest as ever. “You both just lied to each other so you would stop fighting.” Zuko scowled already jumping to a defensive response.

“That’s not true at all!” He barked causing Mai to roll her eyes.

“So you mean to tell me you’re finally dropping this whole Lao thing, you won’t be asking Azula to help you look into him?” Zuko clenched his jaw tightly to keep himself from saying anything rude.

“No.” He said through his teeth because he certainly couldn’t say _yes_ now.

“Great so then what excuse do you have for her being here then?” Mai demanded. “Your necessary evil has just been upgraded to plain old evil.”

“Mom wants to see her.” He said quickly. “And besides Azula coming here had actually never been my plan to begin with Aang invited her to come and she accepted, I only saw a reason to benefit from her coming.”

“Is that so, you were just making lemonade out of lemons?” Zuko nodded with vigor feeling as if he gained the upper hand. “So are you telling if your mother was single in this situation you would have let Azula waltz back into the palace with no fight?” They both knew the answer to that.

“Maybe I never got the chance to look at it that way.” He said lying with a simple shrug. Instead of answering Mai pinned him with a look that Zuko couldn’t quite read. He watched as she turned around silently and swept away back towards the palace.

 

“Zuko my boy!” The Firelord froze in his tracks and for a second he expected to see his uncle when he turned around. Iroh was certainly the only family member or friend of Zuko’s who addressed him that way and no one else outside of those two groups would be bold enough to be so familiar. It felt like a slap across the face when he saw Lao briskly walking towards him. Zuko supposed he could reprimand the man for his informality but Agni only knew what can of worms that would open. He certainly didn't need any more problems with the women in his life.

“General Lao,” Zuko said with a curt nod of the head. He was hoping the use of Lao’s title might clue him in. It didn’t.

“Forgive me Zuko but well I just spoke with your mother.” Lao laughed. “She told me you two had a wonderful conversation and I just wanted to say that I hope this means we can all start finally getting along again.” Again? We? What realm was Lao living in? He only had been around for six miserable months but already he was interjecting himself like he was part of the family.

“I hope so as well,” Zuko said with a soft smile. “Now if you excuse me.” Lao nodded and quickly stepped aside watching as Zuko continued down the hallway with his guards in tow. The Firelord had no doubt that Lao's smarmy smile was still plastered across his face.

 

“He’s so disingenuous!” Zuko said pacing around the bedroom like a caged animal. He had been bursting at the seams to tell someone about his encounter with Lao and since sharing his true feelings with his mother was now out of the question he had no choice but to tell Mai. She was the only other person in the palace he currently trusted and his only friend right now. So in a bold move had barreled into the room without an apology or mention of their conversation instead opting to tell her about Lao’s brassiness from earlier.

“I can’t believe he called you my boy.” Mai chuckled only working Zuko up further. If she wanted to talk about earlier or was still mad she certainly hides it well. She had rolled with the conversation easily enough and made no indication she was upset. 

“I know! I’m the Firelord not some kid who is he to talk to me that way?” He huffed. “Agni he makes my skin crawl.”

“Well, I guess you can’t really do much about it though,” Mai said watching him from their bed. She had been ready to go to sleep when he came in complaining. “I mean you made it clear this afternoon that you wanted to make this pact with your mom work so I guess you’re going to have to learn to live with Lao.”

“I can’t imagine doing that,” Zuko said wincing at the mention of their earlier conversation. “I mean they won’t get married, I can’t believe she would, she eventually has to see through his act.”

“Men like Lao get married all the time.”

“But my mom is different.” Mai wasn't sure which of them Zuko was trying to convince. “I mean she’s smart too smart not to see what he’s about.” Mai shrugged.

“Love makes you blind.” She said. “And besides you don’t even know what he’s about.” Zuko sighed and came to a stop. Mai watched him struggling for a few minutes deciding to stay silent. She would not be blamed for whatever decision he made next and the consequences that would follow.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to stick to the agreement that I made with my mother.” He finally said. “I just know he’s doing something horrible behind her back and I’m going to need Azula’s help.” The admission didn’t feel good but it was the truth.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“If you're going to allow that lightningbending psycho back into the palace you better have a reason for it,” Mai said causing Zuko to deflate a little.

“So you mean you agree that I should seek out Azula’s help?” Zuko's question made Mai want to scream and start throwing daggers at his beautiful face. Sometimes Mai wondered if Zuko listened when she spoke.

“I don’t think she should be out of the mental ward let alone have access to the palace or the rest of us.” Mai snapped.

“But you just said-”

“I didn’t say it was a good reason did I?” She demanded. “Besides you’ve made it clear that Azula is coming whether I like it or not.” Zuko made it clear that Mai couldn’t prevent the princesses arrival which meant she was going to have to adapt and prevent whatever scheme that Azula was most likely planning. 

“Right,” Zuko said awkwardly not knowing what else to say. He wanted to defend himself but at this point wasn't quite sure what he would be defending himself from. Instead, he continued on.  “Good news Aang will be here tomorrow.”

“And that’s good news because?”

“Perhaps he can give me some insight into the ‘new Azula’ and can help me.” He explained causing Mai to snicker. The comment didn't shift her mood but it did help alleviate some of the growing tension between them.

“You think Aang will help you talk Azula into spying on your mother’s boyfriend?” Mai asked genuinely amused.

“No! But he might give me some tips on how to talk to her without us throwing fireballs at each other.” Mai shrugged.

“Good luck with that.” She said. “But please try not to forget that people like Azula don't change, he might help you strike up a conversation with her safely but if you really want her help you're going to have to pay a price for it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How quickly the agreement was thrown out of the window! I also find it funny that despite their differences Zuko and Azula certainly have a talent for making both of their partners want to start throwing things at their beautiful faces!


	9. Departure

“I will never get over just how beautiful Katara’s sailboat is.” Azula watched Tulok run his fingers along the side of the boat as he spoke. His voice had taken on a certain amount of awe that Azula thought seemed rather unnecessary. This was not the first time he had seen Katara’s grand boat. He had probably been on it a hundred times since coming to the South Pole and had to pass it at least twice a day seeing as his home was across from the harbor where the boat stayed docked.

“She’s had it for so long to.” Tulok continued on with a bright smile that only needled Azula further. “Probably because she keeps such good care of it.” Azula nodded and folded her hands behind her back following Tulok down the dock as he marveled over one of Katara’s most prized possessions.

“And it’s actually a gift from the Firelord himself can you believe it?” Tulok asked with a joyous laugh. “I guess he spared no expense when he gave it to her, huh?” Azula’s jaw tensed with every word Tulok spoke and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was doing this on purpose or not. She had never told him how much this boat bothered her but at the same time, it felt as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

Or maybe Azula was just being paranoid she couldn’t tell.

“It’s good to be the Firelord’s friend.” Azula finally said causing Tulok to smile.

“Maybe I can be your brother’s friend.” He said giving Azula a playful nudge. “You certainly never give me nice gifts like this.” Azula smiled weakly and slipped her hands in her pockets.

“I remember when Zuko first got Katara this boat,” Azula said swallowing back the lump in her throat. “I was still in the hospital at that point and Katara was coming in for daily sessions, she had been excited for a whole month she couldn’t stop talking about it.”

“Really?” Tulok asked his eyes lighting up as she spoke.

“Yeah, when I finally asked Katara when she was going to take the boat out she kind of danced around the issue until she told me that she didn’t feel comfortable leaving me by myself.” Azula continued on with a soft smile.

“What did you say?” He asked causing Azula blush and kick at the deck.

“I told her to get on and start sailing cause I was sick of hearing her talk about it.” Azula laughed. “She left reluctantly and was gone for almost two months it was miserable.”

“Really!”Tulok squealed hopping from one foot to another. “Oh Azula I love hearing stuff like this!”  

“Stuff like what? That I was miserable for two months?” Azula asked a little annoyed. She didn’t want Tulok fawning over her like this it was so embarrassing.

“No silly that you were miserable without Katara!” Tulok laughed clapping his hands together. “Is that when you realized you loved her and that you guys were total soulmates?” Azula fought the urge to toss Tulok over the dock.

“No!” Azula snapped. “It was more like the first time I realized I didn’t completely detest her.” It was the truth. Azula could still remember the horrible feeling she got that came because of Katara’s absence. Of course, at the time Azula had always felt horrible but Katara being gone had been different. It had been so bad that Azula couldn’t deny she had some kind of attachment to her now wife.

“I was so stupid when I was fourteen.” Azula sighed causing Tulok to laugh.

“Weren’t we all?”

“Azula! Tulok! I sent you two down here to raise the sails not talk!” Katara called out causing them both to freeze.

“Sorry, Azula was just telling me a beautiful story about love, laughter, and learning.” Tulok was the first to recover speaking quickly once Katara got closer.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to tell the Avatar you’ve always wanted to try a flying bison burger.” Azula threatened causing Tulok to frown.

“I’m saying good things though.”

“You’re saying annoying things.” Azula corrected.

“Can you two bicker later please we have about a million other things to do before we leave,” Katara said trying to rush them along.

“Of course, here let me take that,” Azula said reaching down to grab their travel bag. “I’ll put it in your cabin.” She added gaining herself a weird look from Katara. Before the waterbender could say what was clearly on her mind Tulok gasped.

“Oh shit, I forgot my bag,” Tulok said sheepishly as Katara turned her attention to him.  “Sorry.”

“I didn’t even notice.” Azula sighed. “Do you want me to run back and get it or should I stay here and help with the sails?” Azula was not ashamed to admit that both Katara and Tulok were far better at sailing then she was. She could do it, of course, but just not as well as they could.

“Please get it for him,” Katara said. “Just leave our bag here and take care of it once you get back.” Azula nodded and placed their bag back down before heading down the dock.

 

“Forget something did we?” Kanna asked as she walked over to Azula. “I bet you didn’t think of seeing me again so soon did you?” Azula smiled as she slipped out of Tulok’s home with his travel bag in hand.

“No, I didn’t actually,” Azula said her smile widening as Kanna stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her tightly. “I’m not saying it’s horrible though.” She added hugging Kanna with her one free arm.

“Good I’m glad I caught you,” Kanna said pulling away. “I wanted to speak with you before you left.”

“Oh?” Azula said a little surprised. When Kanna and Pakku had stopped by this morning she had made no indication that she wanted to speak with Azula privately.  “Is everything alright?” At that Kanna frowned and rested her hand on Azula’s arm.

“Come walk with me.” She said leading Azula in the opposite direction of the boat. She hoped she wouldn’t be too long but at the same time she was growing concerned at Kanna’s reaction. “I have something that I need to give you but there are a few things I wished to say without Katara being there.” Azula’s mind jumped to Katara and Hakoda and the constant fighting happening between them.

“About Hakoda and Tula you mean?” Kanna waved her hand at that quickly dismissing Azula's question.

“No, no none of that.” She said softly. “I’m sure you’ve had your fill of hearing about those two I actually wanted to speak with you about your family if you didn't mind." Azula did in fact mind but she didn't want to tell Kanna that. 

“You mean about how terrible they are?” Azula asked attempting for a joke.

“No, I just wanted you to know that I’m proud you're trying,” Kanna said seriously. “Even if it doesn’t work the way you want it to at least you can always say you tried and you tried in the best way you knew how.” Azula took in a deep breath as a warm feeling spread through her at Kanna’s words. Her mind began to swim and she got that hot prickly feeling around her face that always came before the tears.

“Thank you,” Azula said softly fighting the urge to cry. “I am going to try.” She added causing Kanna to smile again.

“Good. I know it can be hard.” Kanna sounded absolutely exhausted as she spoke. “Family isn’t easy, now wait out here well I go and get your gift.” Kanna directed before she opened the door and disappeared inside. Kanna didn't take to long but naturally Azula had thought up a few questions in her absence. 

“How come you didn’t want to say that in front of Katara?” Azula asked once Kanna came back out.

“Some things need to be said between two people and two people only,” Kanna explained as she handed the parcel over to Azula. “Now I want you to wait until you get onto the boat before you open this up and read the note inside,” Kanna instructed.

“Alright, I promise,” Azula said raising her right hand up. “On my honor.” Kanna chucked and wrapped Azula up in another hug.

“I do have to ask did you plan to catch me before I left to give me this gift?” Azula asked as she turned the package around in her hand. If she had to guess some clothes were inside. Maybe a new tunic or some pants.

“I knew I would see you again before you left.” Kanna sounded confident as she spoke. “And if not I would have stopped by the boat if I had to.” Azula nodded and slipped the parcel under her arm before swinging Tulok’s bag over her shoulder.

“Thank you for the gift I appreciate it,” Azula said again fighting the urge to cry. “I should probably get going before Katara hunts me down.” Kanna laughed at that patted Azula's back affectionately.

“I love you honey.” Kanna said giving Azula one last kiss on the cheek before sending her on her way.

 

“Where have you been?” Katara demanded once Azula boarded the boat. “Do you know how long we’ve been waiting I almost went out looking for you.” Azula thought she might have heard just a little bit of worry in Katara's voice as she lectured.

“Kanna stopped me and we talked a little bit before she gave me this,” Azula said motioning to the package underneath her arm. Azula watched as all of Katara's anger seemed to instantly melt. Nodding she gave Azula a kiss on the cheek before giving her a little pat on the butt. 

“Why don’t you put everything in our cabin and then come back up we still have a lot of work to do before we’re going anywhere.” Azula nodded quickly doing as Katara told her. Once she came back the three of them worked as fast as they could to make up for the time they had lost.

Once the anchor was up and Tulok and Katara took their positions Azula slipped into Katara’s cabin. She knew they wouldn’t need her for a while so she made herself comfortable before opening Kanna’s gift.

“Oh wow!” Azula exclaimed not able to help herself. She had been right in her prediction Kanna had given her a blue and white sleeveless tunic with a pair of matching pants and a white sash to keep them up. Azula could tell by the tight and neat stitching that Kanna had made the outfit herself and clearly had spent a lot of time on it.

It was beautiful and Azula couldn’t wait to wear it once she got to the Fire Nation. She neatly folded the clothes and placed them on the bed before searching for the note Kanna had mentioned. When she found it she almost ripped it she was so eager to see what Kanna had written to her.

 

‘ _I thought you might like to represent your tribe well you were away. I hope it fits well, don't forget to give them a little hell before they get there._ ’

 

Azula couldn't help but laugh as she read the last line. She wasn't sure if Kanna was referencing her family or the morons in the capital in general. Although to Azula those two groups were one and the same. Still, it felt like a bit of a contradiction to what she had just said but Azula didn't care too much. The note had still made her smile and she gave it a quick kiss before folding the note back up and slipping it back into her pocket. She was starting to feel more confident about this trip. 


	10. Weight of the World

“This is stupid.” Mai didn’t know how many times she had said as much in the last hour and a half she had been locked in Zuko’s office with her boyfriend and her boyfriend's boyfriend. “I don't understand why King Kuei is demanding we rewrite our current agreement.”

“Because politics Mai, _politics_.” Zuko groaned from where he was laying on the floor. Mai was sitting in Zuko's chair while Aang was sitting cross legged on Zuko's desk. “He wants to raise the tax on cabbage and chard.”

“I’m well aware,” Mai said. She had read the draft that Jung, Kuei’s ambassador here in Caldera, had given them a few weeks ago over and over again. Kuei had decided to raise the tax on almost all produce the Earth Kingdom was growing. His claim was that the destruction the Fire Nation has caused to their crops and fields was having an everlasting impact on their soil and in the past couple of years they had been producing less and less crops.

“We barely have enough for our own people you know.” Jung had said when he and Zuko got into a heated argument over the first draft of the treaty.

“You barely have enough for yourselves but you're still trading a substantial amount to us.” Zuko had snarled. He and Jung continued to fight for hours until finally, he sent the older man away.

“I mean during the hundred year war the Fire Nation did destroy most of the Earth Kingdoms farms and fields,” Aang said glancing between Mai and Zuko. “I still see a lot of burnt up countryside when I travel there.”

“I understand that.” Zuko sighed. “I wish my sister was here.” He said absentmindedly not sure what to think. On one hand, he understood that his country had done so much damage to the world and they needed to pay for their crimes. On the other hand, he felt like Kuei was gouging him with these taxes just to prove something.

“I’m sorry,” Aang said completely surprised. “But did you just say that you wished Azula was here, or maybe you have another sister that I don't know about.” Mai chuckled as she leaned back in Zuko’s chair.

“No, he’s been anticipating Azula’s return since he got the letter that she was coming,” Mai said. “For various reasons.”

“Like what?” Aang asked with wide eyes.

“Well right now I wish that I had her here because well I was off chasing you and all our friends in order to come home my father was grooming her to take the throne.” He huffed. “This probably would be child’s play to her.” Aang glanced over at Mai who had the same impassive look on her face that she always did.

“Well yeah, I can see that,” Aang said. “But branching off from what Mai said why else do you want Azula here?”

“Aren’t you the one who invited her to come?” Mai asked causing Aang to smile.

“Of course but that doesn’t mean I thought you guys wanted her to come.” He said with a shrug. Mai scowled at the avatar and felt her irritation start to turn into genuine anger.

“There is no _we_ ," Mai said explicitly. “Zuko is the one who wants her here not me.”

“Why would you invite Azula if you thought we didn’t want her to come,” Zuko asked as if Mai didn’t say anything. He pushed himself up to his elbows so he could look his friend in the eyes.

“Well.” Aang began suddenly becoming shy. “Katara and I thought it might be a good idea for Azula to see you guys again.”

“Why?” Mai and Zuko asked at the same time.

“Because we thought it might be good for her to work out her issues with Ursa and you,” Aang said to Zuko. “It’s not healthy to carry all that resentment and besides Ursa had been asking Katara about seeing Azula, I think we’re both under the impression that Azula might regret never seeing any of you again.”

“Is she dying?” Mai asked.

“No!” Aang was quick to say. “Well, I’m mean technically I guess every day we all get closer to our own deaths.”

“You certainly are speaking like she's dying of some kind of disease,” Mai said before Zuko could say anything. “And when did you and Katara become the ‘Azula needs to make amends with her family’ police?”

“I never said we were-”

“You know you convincing her to come here has an effect on everyone, not just her.” Mai snapped. “It’s not fair that you two arranged this without asking any of us first, some people don't want to make amends with that freak.”

“Let’s all calm down,” Zuko said finally getting up to his feet. “I don't want you guys fighting, please.”  

“I don't appreciate you calling my friend a freak,” Aang said calmly. “Azula has changed she’s a better person now than she was during the war.”

“I don't believe that.”

“Perhaps it’s not meant for you to believe,” Aang said softly. “Katara and I want Azula to speak with Zuko and her mother we think it’ll be good for her-”

“When did you two become Azula’s mother and father?” Mai asked. “If she wants to start getting along with her family then shouldn't she be the one to choose if she wants to come here, not you two.”

“Are you sticking up for Azula?” Zuko was flabbergasted at what he was hearing from his girlfriend.

“No! All I’m saying is Avatar Aang and Ms. I Want to Save the World and Everyone In It are potentially putting Azula, you, and myself in a worse position, this could do more damage than good.” Mai said raising her voice. “It’s selfish and irresponsible.”

“Mai-”

“And you.” She said turning to Zuko who was speechless. “Are not much better.” She said before hurrying past Zuko and exiting the room.

“That was horrible.” Aang finally said sounding very sad. “Katara and I have good intentions I swear.” Zuko took a deep breath before embracing his friend.

“I know don't worry about that I’ll speak to her later.” He promised. He swore he was starting to feel his shoulders get heavier and heavier. The arguing never stopped. “I guess now is not the best time to ask how I could make Azula like me.” Aang laughed halfheartedly at his friend's question.

“Well, it’s not easy to get Azula to forgive you after she’s decided she hates you.” He said with a soft smile. “I think she only likes me because she has been exposed to me regularly over the past six years.”

“So it’ll take time?”

“Of course it will, you know that.” Zuko did but he didn't have six years. 

“There’s no easy fix?” Aang gave him a weird look.

“Your relationship hasn’t ever been good, right?” Zuko thought about that for only a second. They had some good moments like when they ruined Chad’s home but for the vast majority of their lives, their relationship had always been an adversarial one.

“Not it hasn't.”

“Well, you can’t expect to fix a twenty year old broken relationship in a few hours,” Aang said. “But I’m glad you want to at least try, that’s the first step.” Zuko nodded and watched as Aang slid off his desk.

“Thanks.” Zuko sighed. “Do you at least have any talking points we can start with?” Aang thought about it for a second before smiling.

“Firebending, hunting, fishing, having kids, Appa, and finding dragons,” Aang said in one quick breath. “You decide which one is best for you.” Zuko felt taken aback by the list Aang had given him. Only two things on that list sounded like something his sister would be interested in.

“Thanks, Aang.”

“Of course, I’ll see you at breakfast.” Zuko frowned at how upset Aang sounded. Mai’s words definitely had an impact on his friend. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Zuko said watching as Aang slipped out of his office. “Having kids?” Zuko shivered at the thought. A little Azula running around? Firebending? Waterbending? Maybe doing both? If anyone could figure out how to duel bend it would probably be Azula and Katara’s child, he thought with a little smile. He certainly had a lot to think about.


	11. Stargazing

“I had no idea that she was making this for you,” Katara said with a soft smile. She was stretched out across the bed in her and Azula's cabin looking over the tunic and pants that Kanna had made Azula. She ran her slender fingers over the soft material. She liked that her grandmother had dyed the garments blue, normally when Katara made Azula’s clothes she stuck to red and gold. She always thought it was a nice touch of the Fire Nation but she was starting to reconsider that.

“I should make you some more clothes when we get back to the tribe.” Azula took a seat on the edge of the bed as Katara spoke. “You're probably due for a new parka as well, I’ll just have to add it to the list of things I need to do when we get back.” Azula smiled and placed Katara’s feet in her lap. She began to rub them as she listened to her wife speak.

“I think I’ll be okay for a while.” The firebender said softly. “I think when we get back home you need to relax and take some time for yourself.” She added causing Katara to sigh.

“If only it worked that way,” Katara said as she placed the tunic down on the bed. Azula laughed and looked over at Katara affectionately.

“You know the tribe does need you.” Azula began. “But you won’t be any good to us if you work yourself to death, besides it’s been a hard few weeks for us and the worst of it isn’t over yet.” Katara only hummed in response and relaxed against the pillows.

“How are you feeling?” Azula asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Somewhere between anxious about taking you back to the Fire Nation and enraged about my father and his stupidity.” She finally said. “Every time I think about either my stomach starts to burn.”

“So your stomach is burning all the time,” Azula said.

“Pretty much.”

“You either have an ulcer or you're working your way into having one,” Azula said softly.

“Or I have an ulcer and I’m working my way into having another one,” Katara said with a frown. “But I don't really want to talk about that right now.” Azula nodded and continued to massage Katara’s feet.

“I would suggest we have sex to relax you but last time we tried that on a boat I got sick.” Azula reminded Katara. She watched as her wife recoiled at the memory. She had no doubt that Katara was remembering the same moment she was. When Azula got sick and threw up all over Katara. It truly had been a horrible night.

“Azula-”

“I just wanted to make sure no one suggested anything,” Azula said quickly becoming defensive. “I mean I’m rubbing your feet and you don't want to talk anymore, it just felt like you might be alluding to do something more...intimate.” Azula was blushing furiously as she spoke not that Katara saw. The waterbender had her eyes squeezed tight as she tried to expel the memory that Azula so unnecessarily brought up.

“Spirits Azula you can be so awkward sometimes it hurts,” Katara said peeking over at her wife. “Trust me after the last time I vowed I was never going to try that again.”

“Oh,” Azula said sounding a bit relieved. “Well as long as we’re on the same page, I will be willing to cuddle with you if you want.”

“How nice of you.” Katara teased. “Do you want to be the big spoon or the-”

“Knock, knock!” Tulok shouted loudly as he pounded on the cabin door. “Meet me up on the deck you two have to see this.” They heard him running back down the hall and then up the steps. They both exchanged an annoyed look but that didn’t stop them from getting up and ready. When they came up to the deck they found Tulok laying down looking up at the night sky.

“Look!” He said pointing up to the stars. They both did and while Katara sighed happily Azula found that she was unimpressed. The night sky was a beautiful sea of stars that was true but that was how the sky in the South Pole looked every night. Azula didn’t see anything different so she didn’t quite understand why he called them outside.

Katara tugged on Azula’s parka sleeve before moving to go lay beside Tulok. Azula frowned as she stared at the two.

“Are we still on course?” She asked causing Tulok to laugh.

“It’s fine Azula come and look at the stars with us,” Katara said with a smile. Shrugging Azula did as Katara said and laid down beside her wife looking up at the night sky once more. It truly was breathtaking, a thought that came to Azula when Katara curled up to Azula's side and rested her head on the firebender's chest.

“Can you show me the Firebender?” Katara softly as Azula wrapped her right arm around her. “And Agni? And the Dragon?” Azula smiled and pointed up to the stars slowly she began to draw the outline for the Firebender out. She spoke softly to Katara but Tulok was listening closely and following Azula's finger.

“Which one’s the pot?” He asked when she finished showing Katara the Dragon.

“It’s not a pot,” Azula said laughing softly. “It’s a bear.” She added as she drew out the constellation for both Tulok and Katara.

“Looks like a pot to me,” Tulok said. “How do you get a bear out of that?”

“The handle is the bears tail,” Azula said.

“You mean like a Polar Bear Dog?” He asked and Azula shrugged.

“I guess you can think of it like that,” Azula said. “I always think of it as a mama bear and baby bear,” Azula said as she drew the outline for both constellations out.

“I think of them as the little pot and the big pot,” Tulok said. “That’s what they should be called.”

“It’s close I guess,” Katara said. “The little dipper and big dipper.”

“Like a ladle,” Tulok said happily.

“Their proper names are Ursa Major and Ursa Minor,” Azula told them both.

“Hey isn’t that your mom's name?” Tulok said pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Wait does her name mean ladle?”

“No idiot, it means bear.” Azula snapped.

“Azula,” Katara said in that scolding tone that both Azula and Tulok knew all too well. “Did your mother teach you all of these constellations?” Katara asked after the moment passed.

“Yeah, she did,” Azula said softly. “It was the only thing we did together by ourselves, Zuko never was able to sit still long enough he normally just wanted to go to bed.” Azula looked up at the Ursa Major as the memories of stargazing with her mother came back to her. It wasn’t something they had done often but Azula did remember enjoying those few moments together quite a bit.

“Maybe that’s something you guys can do to break the ice,” Tulok suggested.

“I bet she would love that,” Katara said turning eyes over to Azula. Azula stayed silent as she focused upon the sky. She couldn't imagine stargazing with her mother again but then again she never imagined she would willingly go back to the Fire Nation to reconnect with Ursa after all these years apart. Perhaps Tulok had a good idea for once, not that she would dare say that out loud. 

“She probably wouldn’t mind.” Azula finally said. “I wonder if she even remembers us doing this, it seems like a whole lifetime ago.”

“Of course she does,” Katara said quickly moving up to kiss Azula’s cheek. “I bet she thinks about it all the time when she thinks of you.” Azula felt a mix of emotions as she thought about what Katara had just said. She knew her wife was probably right but something about thinking of Ursa looking up at the sky and thinking of Azula made her almost sad but also a little angry. She didn't know why and instead of thinking about it she pushed the feeling away and turned back to Katara.

“Here lay back down,” Azula said softly. “I’ll show you the Waterbender.” At that both Tulok and Katara scoffed but Katara laid back down anyway.

“What?” Azula demanded.

“We know where the Waterbender is and what it looks like,” Tulok said pretending to be offended. “Right sis?”

“Don't start that with me right now,” Katara warned him. “But yes we don't need you to point her out to us.”

“Don't you mean him?” Azula rolled her eyes knowing immediately that at this point Tulok was trying to annoy Katara on purpose. 

“Why don't you both shut up,” Azula suggested before Katara went off on their friend. “And let me just show you the damn constellation.” She wasn’t expecting either of them to laugh at that but when they did she felt relieved. That truly could have gone one of two ways. Turning back to the sky they both watched Azula draw out the Waterbender for them.


	12. Fair Warning

“What the hell is an Appa?” Ursa asked as she looked over the list Zuko had handed her. She was sitting beside Lao at the breakfast table, Zuko and Aang were sitting across from them, and Mai was absent. Zuko hadn’t seen Mai since she called Aang and himself to the carpet. She wasn’t home when he had gotten back to their apartment but Zuko hadn’t been worried. In fact, he thought it was probably for the best that they had a little break from each other.

“Appa is my flying bison!” Aang laughed.

“And that’s a safe icebreaker to start off with?” Lao gave Aang a confused look as he spoke which only served to amuse the avatar further.

“Of course they’re very close friends,” Aang said happily. “They’ve grown very close during our travels and my visits to her and Katara’s home.” Zuko couldn’t help the pang of jealousy he felt in his chest at Aang’s words. He hated the idea of his sister taking his place in the friend group while he was stuck in the capital. Even though his friends had mentioned before that Azula had traveled with them in the past they were always offhanded comments. No one ever spoke about Azula for long around him. 

“I suppose I have a lot to learn about Azula.” Ursa sighed snapping Zuko out of his thoughts. “I have no idea how to approach any of these topics with her.” Lao frowned and gently plucked the list out of her hands. Zuko fought the urge to grab the list from Lao. This wasn’t really something he thought Lao had to be here for but then again that could be said for just about everything.

“Maybe the idea of grandchildren?” He suggested but Ursa just shook her head with a skeptical look written across her face. “That’s all _you_ talk about.” He added with a soft smile.

“I don't think either of my children are ready to have children of their own,” Ursa said very carefully. “But I do like that Azula is at least thinking of it.” Aang smiled and nudged Zuko’s side. Apparently, he thought this was going well.

“Katara’s been talking about it more lately.” He said with a brightly.

“But is Azula talking about it?” Ursa asked swiftly, the question caught Aang off guard.

“Well if Katara’s talking about it then I’m going to assume Azula must be talking about it to,” Aang said. “I mean they’re both women so planning has to go into it.” Ursa hummed sweetly but there was something in her eyes that Zuko didn’t like.

“I don't think we should assume anything dear,” Ursa said. Zuko was amazed about how quickly the feeling in the room shifted. It was so uncomfortable suddenly that Zuko could hardly stand it. He wanted to get up and walk away but he knew that would only make the situation worse.

“You know Ursa I guess we don't really know each other well,” Aang said causing Zuko to squeeze his eyes shut. “But Zuko speaks so highly of you, I know in my heart that you're a good person and very good mother despite everything that's happened.”

“I sense a but coming on,” Ursa said. So did Zuko.

“No buts just some advice as Katara’s best friend.” He said. “You’re going to need Katara’s help in order to start a relationship with Azula.”

“Is that so?” Aang nodded.

“She’s the only reason that Azula’s coming to Caldera in the first place,” Aang said. “I know you might not like this but Katara is the main motivation for Azula trying to reconnect with you and if Katara becomes weary of you Azula will run.” Ursa was silent as she absorbed this information.

“Certainly Azula can think for herself,” Lao said cutting through the tense silence. “Trust me Avatar Aang I know just as well as anyone, I served on Ozai’s council and have had more than one conversation with the princess.”

“No one is saying that Azula can’t think for herself,” Aang said calmly. “I’m just saying that this is hard enough for Azula, I’m not sure it’s a smart move to anger her main pillar of support.”

“It’s just not smart to anger Katara,” Zuko added.

“So if Katara and I don't get along she’ll tell Azula not to bother with me?” Ursa asked the words catching in her throat. “Is that what you're telling me?”

“No.” Both Aang and Zuko said.

“Katara’s just not always good at hiding how she feels,” Aang said tentatively. “But I don't see why we even have to start this way, if we all want to get the best results then we should start off on the best foot possible.”

“I agree,” Zuko said quickly. “All this fighting? It has to stop, we need to start getting along with each other if we want to start moving forward.”

“I agree with Fire Lord Zuko,” Lao said bowing his head slightly. “We should all start trying to be nicer to one another and making a true effort to get along.” Zuko clenched his jaw as he averted his eyes, he didn't trust himself to respond to that. 

“Thank you for the advice,” Ursa said and she truly did sound genuine. “I will try and make an effort with Katara, as hard as it might be.” Zuko let out a sigh of relief as he watched everyone visibly calm down.

“I’m sorry are we finally ending a conversation without a dramatic storm off?” Zuko laughed causing everyone else to laugh to.

“The avatar is truly a bringer of peace.” Lao declared. Everyone else happily agreed.


	13. My Familiar Friend

“I see land!” Tulok shouted at the top of his lungs. “By the spirits, I see beautiful land!” Azula cracked her eyes open, Tulok forcing her to end her meditation earlier than she wished. Pushing herself up to her feet Azula smiled tiredly as she saw the outline of mountains in the distance.

“How much longer until we get there?” She asked turning to look at her friend. Tulok moved down the deck and to the bow of the boat to get a better estimate. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side as he began to carefully calculate his guess.

“Maybe another day and a half.” Azula felt herself deflate a little.

“Are you positive?”

“Nope,” Tulok said before turning to look at her with a cheery smile. “Katara is much better at guessing than I am, you wanna go wake her up and ask?” Azula began to shake her head before he could finish his sentence.

“We’ll get there when we get there.” She said before sitting back down, once again assuming the lotus position. “Another day and a half won’t kill us.”

“Aren’t you sweet.” He said moving back to his position. “Now do you not want to wake her up due to self preservation or because you really want her to get the rest she deserves.” Azula shut her eyes and turned her face back to the sun.

“Both.” She said honestly.

“We could get there faster if she came up to the deck and helped me bend some waves.” Azula didn’t respond to that. Instead began to take deep breaths in an attempt to get back into her meditative state. Tulok, on the other hand, had other ideas for her.

“So about the Fire Lord.” He said breaking the short stretch of silence. “You said that he had absolute power, with the help of a council to advise him.”

“He has private advisors as well,” Azula said. “Is this about your real intentions for joining Katara and I in the Fire Nation?” She asked when Tulok ceased to question her further. Frowning he turned his gaze away from Azula.

“You were a bit slow to catch on.” He finally said.

“It’s been a busy week.” She was quick to say. “Although I’m sure making a successful move on Avatar Aang would be an added bonus, tell me what you really aim to do in the capital city?”

“Do you promise not to make fun of me?”

“No.” Tulok smiled sheepishly, moving to sit beside her. “I didn’t tell you this but before my mother got engaged to Hakoda she told me the story of my father.” Azula opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her friend.

“Oh?” He nodded his head.

“He was a strong, beautiful Fire Nation general.” He said as he crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands. “She told me that during one of the Fire Nations failed campaigns in the North Pole they met and fell in love.”

“Really?”

“Yes really!” Tulok said a little defensively. “You don't believe me, do you?”

“I believe you believe that,” Azula said slowly. “But let’s be realistic Tulok.”

“I am being realistic Azula.” He snapped. “If my mother told me that she and my father fell in love then by the Spirits that’s what happened, my mother wouldn’t lie to me.” Azula considered telling him that Tula might lie to him to make him feel better but she held her tongue.

“What did she tell you his name was?” Azula finally asked. She supposed she wouldn’t be telling Tulok anything he hadn’t already told himself. Besides what could she say that would change his mind?

“He was a general by the name of Lao.” Azula’s eyes almost popped out of her skull.

“What?!” She said pushing Tulok. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You knew him?”

“Of course.” She said. “He was a general on my father’s council, he’s a general on my brother’s council, he’s currently generaling my mother’s council and it’s making my brother insane.” Tulok burst out into laughter.

“Did I truly not tell you?” Azula asked. “My brother sent me a letter about him not too long ago, he’s going crazy with that man dating our mother he’s trying to enlist me in some secret operation to get them to break up.”

“If you told me I don't remember,” Tulok said with a bright smile. “Geez, what are the chances? My parents are just causing all kinds of problems in the dating pool.” Azula shrugged an uneasy feeling coming over her.

What were the chances indeed?

“Hey if my father marries your mother then we’ll be siblings.” Azula forced herself to smile.

“How exciting for you.” She said as she pushed herself up to her feet. “I’ll leave you up here to consider how lucky you are, I’ll be back shortly.”

“Going to check on Katara?” He asked with a wink. Rolling her eyes Azula pushed herself up to her feet and made her way to the captain's cabin. Slipping into the room she found Katara curled up in the bed still sleeping peacefully.

She considered for a brief second not waking her up, not telling her the disturbing news that Tulok had just given her. But then she would be lying by omission, Katara would, of course, find out and then another unnecessary fight would happen probably at a critical moment that Azula would need Katara’s support or guidance or help. That’s how it normally happened but Azula couldn’t afford to be without Katara while stuck in the capital city.

So Azula sat on the edge of the bed and began to gently rub Katara’s leg until she began to stir. She continued to run her fingers along Katara’s calf as she started to slowly wake up.

“Azula?” Katara sounded so tired and Azula felt a little guilty for waking up her exhausted wife but she knew Katara would want to know.

“I need to talk to you,” Azula said softly. “It’s important.” Katara began to shift around in bed before pushing herself up into a sitting position.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she wiped away the sleep out of her eyes.

“Sorry for waking you up,” Azula said reaching forward to rub small circles along Katara’s back trying to help her wake up a little more. “But Tulok told me something weird and it’s making me uncomfortable.” Frowning Katara moved so she was facing Azula.

“What?” She asked becoming more concerned. “What did he say?”

“Tulok told me the real reason he’s coming to the Fire Nation with us is that he wants to meet his father,” Azula explained. “His father was a general in the Fire Nation Army and he wanted Zuko’s help to find him.”

“Because?” Katara asked a little hesitant to know the answer.

“The because I don't know, I have a feeling that Tulok doesn't just want to meet his father after all these years apart,” Azula explained softly. “But I know who his father is and exactly where to find him.”

“Who, where?”

“Lao,” Azula said bitterly. It took Katara a moment to process what Azula was saying.

“Lao, you mean the guy Ursa is dating?” Azula nodded slowly. “That’s not a coincidence is it?” Azula shook her head slowly.

“What are the chances Tula and Lao were together, had a son, and are now dating both of our parents respectively?” Azula asked a numb feeling spreading through her. She didn’t want to think Tulok was somehow involved in whatever was going on but it was all too convenient.

“So what are you thinking?” Katara asked her worry growing.

“That if I have to kill my father at the end of this trip I’m going to be pissed off,” Azula grumbled.

“You think Lao and Tula are spying for your father?” Katara asked with wide eyes. “How would that be possible? Ozai is locked away in the lowest, darkest cell in the Fire Nation and can’t receive visitors or letters.”

“He still has to eat, someone is bringing him meals,” Azula explained. "I mean there's always a chance that Ozai has nothing to do with this but it's just the first place my mind goes to, if they are spies he would have eyes on all of the members of his family." Katara was quiet for a moment as she took in the implication of Azula's words. But she quickly pushed that aside for a more pressing issue.

“My father,” Katara said. “Do you think he’s in danger?”

“I doubt it,” Azula said quickly before Katara could start to panic. “If my suspicion about Tula is correct then I'm sure all she's doing right now is collecting information, still it would be wise not to underestimate her.”

“I agree. She could be dangerous we have to go back, we have to warn my father.” Azula shook her head and put her hands on Katara’s shoulders stopping her from getting up.

“Katara we have no proof yet,” Azula warned. “This could all be an amazing coincidence-"

"You don't believe in coincidences and on this matter neither do I, we have to go back!" Katara said trying once again to get up but Azula pushed her back again to keep her in place. "Okay, you have one more time to push me."

"Will you listen to me Katara, if I'm right and this isn't a coincidence then we know one thing and that is that Tula’s good enough to get this far if you try to expose her without any proof then she’s going to lie her way out of it and then what? You already know Hakoda will take her side and then we’ll never figure out what their aim is.”

“So then what are we going to do?” Katara demanded. Her face was growing red with anger and Azula knew she wouldn't be able to hold her wife back for a third time.

“Act as normal as possible, sit back and wait, work with Zuko, and see what we can find out,” Azula said trying to get some logic through to Katara. “We see if Tulok is really apart of it or if he has no idea what’s going on,” Azula added keeping her eyes locked on Katara's. She hoped, she really hoped that this was all just a weird coincidence. That Tulok had no idea what was going on and he was just stuck in the middle of two conniving parents. Better yet she hoped that nothing was going on, that she was just being her old paranoid self and that it really was just a twist of fate.

But what were the chances of that?

“He told you,” Katara said after she was able to calm down a little. Clearly, she could see what Azula was thinking. “That has to count for something if he truly is apart of whatever the hell is going on then wouldn't he keep Lao being his father a secret?"

“If he was a good spy,” Azula muttered, wondering if Tulok telling her about Lao was apart of the game. 

“Maybe he’s trying to be a good friend.” Katara said pressing her face against Azula’s shoulder.

“I know one thing,” Azula said after a few moments of tense silence. “My brother is going to be happy to know I’ll be helping him with his investigation.”


	14. A Dangerous Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse between Azula and Ty Lee is mentioned in this chapter. I don't go into any graphic detail but a conversation is had about it.

“Ty Lee should be in the capital within the next few days,” Mai said crowbarring her announcement into the conversation. The five of them were all sitting out on Ursa’s terrace enjoying a light dinner. They had all been having a friendly conversation about some of Avatar Aang’s funnier adventures. Mai had been quiet through most of it but it wasn’t until Aang began his story about his most recent visit to Kyoshi Island did Mai seem to become interested.

“Oh really!” Aang said happily. “I had no idea she was coming, it’ll be great to see her again, she and a few of the other warriors were in Ba Sing Se the last time I was there.” Mai nodded her head and took a sip of her wine. Ursa looked equally as pleased as Aang did.

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen Ty Lee.” She said with a bright smile. “This will be marvelous, I wonder how Azula will react to seeing her old friend again.” And that’s when Zuko knew dinner was going to derail from there.

“I can’t imagine how Lady Katara is going to react.” Lao snickered. He had already had a few too many glasses of wine and was a lot more jovial tonight than he normally was. The comment made both Aang and Zuko blush as they averted their eyes to the ground.

“What do you mean by that?” Ursa asked turning to look at Lao.

“Oh, you’ve never heard?” He asked with a giggle. “Lady Ty Lee and Princess Azula dated for some time during the war, it went on for so long there were rumors that Fire Lord Ozai had arranged a marriage for them.” Ursa looked as if she could have been knocked over with a feather.

“Is this true Zuko?” She asked turning quickly to look at her son. He nodded but didn’t say anything. “Did Ozai arrange for them to be married?”

“No,” Mai said swiftly. “And thank Agni, I’m sure Ty Lee wouldn’t have survived marriage to the blight you bestowed upon the rest of us.” Lao spit out his mouth full of wine all over Aang who quickly jumped up. Zuko began to slowly sink down in his chair, retreating to the memory of two days ago when everyone had managed to have a happy dinner. He quickly realized that Mai hadn't been there for that meal.

“Excuse me,” Ursa said in a dangerously calm voice.

“You heard me.” Mai’s voice was as lifeless as it always was but the challenge was clear and it was there. “I’m sure you can relate, given that you were married to Ozai. Azula was emotional, verbally, and although Ty Lee has never admitted to it I’m sure at times physically abusive.”

“Is that so?” Ursa spat.

“It is.”

“Then why is Ty Lee coming to the palace now? If Azula was so horrible to her?” Zuko felt his heart slam against his chest knowing full well Mai wasn’t about to mince her words.

“Because I enlisted Ty Lee and Iroh’s help in order to help keep Azula under control,” Mai said evenly. “To make sure Azula goes back the same way she came and to make sure she isn’t plotting anything against the Fire Lord or the country.” Zuko peaked over at his mother whose face had gone completely red, veins were sticking out against her skin, and her golden eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets.

“Did you know about this Zuko?” Ursa finally asked not taking her eyes off Mai.

“I had no idea.” Zuko lied swiftly. “I just thought Ty Lee and Iroh were coming down to be with everyone else.” Ursa nodded slowly looking like she believed none of what he had just said.

“What good friends you two are.” She said pushing herself up to her feet. “Bringing Ty Lee back to face her abuser, you both should be very proud of yourselves.” She snarled before spinning around and storming away. Lao got up and swayed back and forth a few times before attempting to go after her.

“Well aren’t you a hypocrite,” Aang said finally breaking the tense silence that had taken a hold of the room. Zuko and Mai turned to him watching as he bent the wine out of his robes. “You went on this whole tear about how Katara and I were horrible friends for dragging Azula back to the Fire Nation but you're doing the same to Ty Lee.”

“Don't even try to compare the two,” Mai said quickly. “I asked Ty Lee and she agreed, you and Katara only asked Zuko who had his own interests at play when he agreed to let Azula come back to the capital, but you didn’t ask me or Ursa or anyone else.” A look passed over Aang’s face but he didn’t comment on what Mai said about Zuko.

“You said yourself that Azula abused Ty Lee,” Aang said. “So doesn’t that mean you shouldn’t have asked her to come in the first place?”

“No one is innocent,” Zuko said finally talking. “In this whole thing.”

“Apparently not,” Aang said giving Zuko a heavy look before leaving.

“Why?” Zuko asked. He wanted to be mad but he found he was just too exhausted to be. “Why did you have to say that to my mother?”

“Thanks for having my back,” Mai said ignoring his questions. “You really threw me under the cart and for what? Your mother didn’t believe you in the slightest.”

“What did you want me to say Mai?” Zuko demanded. “Why do you keep putting me in these kinds of positions?” Mai scoffed and took another sip of her wine.

“I could have told her you know.” Mai threatened. “It’s a real dangerous game you just played.”

“Told her what?”

“Don't play stupid.” Mai snapped slamming her wine glass against the table, causing it to shatter and spill the wine all over her. Zuko’s eyes widened as he watched blood begin to trickle down her hand. She hadn’t even flinched. “I could have told her the real reason you want Azula here, the things you’ve said about your sister, I could have thrown you right under the cart with me.”

“Mai your hand-”

“Don't pretend like you care.” She said softly as she got up to her feet. “As soon as this is over Zuko…” She left the unspoken words hanging in the air between them. Neither needed them to spoken out loud. Zuko looked down at her plate as she left him by himself.


	15. The Dragon's Den

“It’s nice to be on land again!” Tulok shouted as he stretched his arms high above his head. Azula was standing beside him on the dock, running the tips of her fingers along the hull of Katara's ship. After tying the boat down Katara had left them to go and find the harbormaster so she could pay to keep the boat docked.

Tulok had been stretching and celebrating the boat end of their journey finishing. Azula, on the other hand, was considering going home. Her stomach twisted with fear as she waited for Katara to come back.

She knew if she pulled her wife to the side and asked Katara to take her back to the South Pole Katara would without question. With their newfound suspicion of Tula and Tulok, it would take little to no convincing to get Katara to cancel their trip and head back home.

“You look like you're going to be sick,” Tulok said as he playfully nudged Azula’s side. “For what it’s worth I’m nervous about seeing my family again to.” He added causing Azula to frown. Azula kept her eyes on the boat honestly, she did feel like she was going to be sick all over the dock.

Between what was happening on both sides of her family and now Azula was casually considering manipulating her wife so she could turn tail and run away from this growing situation, Azula was feeling a lot at once. Maybe too much.

“I have to say Tulok.” Azula finally said. “I think this is a little different.” Tulok frowned and thought about it for a second before nodding his head.

“Yeah, I guess.” He said softly. “You have this whole twisted history in the Fire Nation and I have absolutely none but I still feel like I’m walking into the dragon’s den.”

“Well,” Azula said not missing a beat as she turned to look at Tulok. “That's because you are.”

 

Ty Lee took in a deep breath as she rested her arms against the railing of the balcony. It was warm out and the breeze felt nice. Ty Lee looked down at the training yard below and felt her heart begin to beat against her chest. In her mind’s eye, she could see a fourteen year old Azula down there right now. Drilling kata’s or sparring with some poor unfortunate soldier who happened to cross paths with her at the wrong time.

“Ty Lee?” Zuko called out causing her to jump. She hadn’t heard him coming into the apartment or the bedroom. “When did you get here and what are you doing in here?” He asked with wide concerned eyes.

“I only just got here.” Ty Lee said quickly feeling heat quickly rising to her cheeks. “Sorry Zuko, I’m just tired I figured I would just see you guys in the morning.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Zuko said softly. “I’m just a little confused is all, what are you doing in Azula’s old room?” Ty Lee crossed her arms over her chest trying to suppress the defensiveness rising in her. She hated to admit it but this room felt just as much like hers as it was Azula's. 

“I guess…it’s just natural.” She muttered dropping her eyes to the floor. 

“Oh. Well, one of my guards told me that someone had entered Azula's old room.” He said a little awkwardly. “We've just kind of left it, I'm sure you've had a long journey you might feel better in a different room. Let me take you to one of the grand guest rooms in a different wing.” Ty Lee nodded, felt like protesting but in the end followed him off the balcony and out of Azula’s old apartment.

“Being here feels like I’ve been transported to a whole different life.” Ty Lee said once she shut the front door. “The palace feels so oppressive, it’s almost hard to breathe.” Zuko came to a stop quickly and turned to look at his friend.

“You know Ty Lee...no one would hold it against you if you decided to go home.” He said quickly. “If I had known Mai asked you to come-”

“It’s fine Zuko.” Ty Lee said quickly. “I wanted to help, I’m not going home now. I’m not afraid of Azula.” Zuko didn’t look like he believed her and Ty Lee couldn’t blame him. She didn’t necessarily believe herself. Still, she appreciated the kind smile Zuko gave her.

“I don't think there’s anything to be afraid of anyway,” Zuko said as he continued to lead her away from the abandoned wing. “We’re all here for each other if anything goes wrong. We beat Azula once and we can do it again.”

“Well.” Ty Lee began hesitantly. “Katara put Azula down during the comet.” 

“I know,” Zuko said. “But Katara will be here and If push comes to shove Katara will be on our side, I have faith in her.” He sounded so confident that Ty Lee almost said nothing more. But she felt the need to push on.

“I don't want to sound negative Zuko but I don't agree with you.” Ty Lee said respectfully. “Look at Mai. She went against Azula- the whole nation because she loved you and at the time you guys weren’t even together.”

“I think if she had to choose, Katara would pick Azula over everyone.” She continued. “And then we’ll really have a problem, I'm not sure-” Zuko shook his head and quickly cut her off, knowing what she was going to say next.

“Let’s not think about that right now,” Zuko said.  “We don't even know if Azula will be a problem, We're just preparing for the worst that's all.” Ty Lee nodded and for a while, they both stayed quiet each getting lost in their own train of thought.

“Can I ask you something?” Ty Lee asked.

“Of course.”

“Do you really believe Azula is coming here with no ill will?” Zuko shrugged, not looking back at his friend.

“I have no idea Ty Lee, but if you really had to twist my arm I would say no. I don't think Azula has some wild plan to take over the Fire Nation and then start another war to take over the world.” Ty Lee sighed and began to run the tips of her fingers along the red walls of the palace. He sounded so sure but she could still hear the shakiness in his voice.

“Don't you think that’s a little...naive?” Ty Lee asked. “I mean you're inviting the dragon back into her den. She probably knows this palace better than anyone, she probably still has followers and connections and-”

“Ty Lee,” Zuko said sternly as he came to a stop still keeping his eyes forward. “We have the numbers and the odds, if Azula tries anything then we'll be here to put her back in a cell. Trust me she's not going to hurt anyone else." Ty Lee took in another deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. I trust you Zuko." 


	16. Brothers and Sisters

“Sokka said in his letter that the home they’re renting is at the edge of the village and has an ugly green roof.” Katara sounded distracted as she spoke. She was the leading the group through the village looking out for the description that Sokka had given her.

“All these houses have ugly green roofs.” Azula pointed out gaining a few sour looks from some of the local women who had overheard her. “I guess we have to hope there’s only one house at the edge of the village, if not we’re gonna have to split up.”

“What do you mean?” Tulok asked walking quickly to keep up with the both of them.

“Did I say something complicated?” Azula asked pushing a sarcastic smile across her face. “If there’s a couple houses at the edge of the village we're going to have to split up and start knocking on doors to save some time.”

“Oh. right, right.” He said blushing terribly. “Sorry.” He added, Azula could almost hear how embarrassed he was.

“You're a little off your game.” Azula pointed out before turning her head to look forward. Her eyes landed on Katara. As Tulok continued to hurry to keep up, Katara’s words from the night prior rang in Azula’s head.

_That has to mean something._

_Maybe he’s trying to be a good friend._

Azula glanced over at Tulok and wondered if perhaps Katara was right. It was either that or Tulok was a horrible spy. Or he knew that they had caught his scent and was starting to get nervous. Azula couldn’t get a read on the situation yet, she knew from experience that it was because this was all far too close to home.

Azula almost missed that small window of time between Ty Lee and Mai’s betrayal and her mental breakdown during Sozin’s Comet. She had been without any friends and paranoid twenty four seven. It had been the worst time of her life but at least she hadn’t had to worry about who was trying to stick a knife in her back.

Back then almost everyone wanted her dead and the two friends she had readily betrayed her. There was none of this gray area about who was trying to cross her and who wasn’t. At that point, she had known who her enemies were.

“This might be it,” Katara said breaking Azula out of her self pitying thoughts.

“Yeah look at the clothes hanging on the line.” Azula pointed out. “I see a bunch of blue and white tunics.”

“We found it.” Tulok chirped happily sounding like a little boy. “I can’t wait to see Sokka, I wonder how he’s been.” Tulok ran past the both of them and hurried up to the door knocking eagerly.

“Wouldn’t it be funny if that was a total strangers house?” Azula chuckled reaching forward to grasp Katara’s wrist causing her wife to stop. “He would be so humiliated. It would be hilarious.”  

“A real hoot,” Katara said rolling her eyes before tugging her wrist out of Azula’s grip. “Come on babe, this is Sokka’s house.”

“Good strategy,” Azula called after her with a bright smile. “Say it confidently enough and the chances of it turning out to be true might actually increase.” Azula’s smile grew a little when Katara laughed at what she said.

“Sokka!” Tulok suddenly bellowed interrupting Azula's little victory. “It’s been too long!”

“Four months is a long time?” Katara asked coming to a stop a few feet behind Tulok. Both Sokka and Tulok turned to face her, both looking sheepish.

“Hey don't get mad at us,” Sokka said quickly knowing exactly what Katara was referring to. He moved past Tulok and over to his sister. “Be mad at dad, he’s the one who decided to keep his engagement a secret from you.” Azula laughed sharply and shrilly almost falling over at Sokka’s suggestion. Everyone turned to look at her. No one looked as amused as she felt.

“Oh, buddy.” Azula giggled gleefully. “We have some serious catching up to do.” Azula didn’t wait for a response as she walked past her wife, Sokka, and Tulok inviting herself into the rental home.

“You know dad might not have told me about the engagement but neither did you.” Azula heard Katara say before she moved deeper into the living room. She expected to see Suki or Toph waiting but the house seemed to be empty. Azula checked the kitchen, the bathroom, and the small bedroom.

No sign of any other life. Azula set her travel bag down in the living room before pulling out the clothes Kanna had made for her. She moved to the small bedroom and quickly changed into her new outfit.

When she came back out she placed her old clothes, which she had neatly folded, back into her travel bag. When she walked back to the door Katara’s voice had escalated.

“How could you not tell me?!” She demanded.

“It wasn’t my business to tell,” Sokka said trying to remain calm. “You know I would have done the same for you in a heartbeat if you had asked me.”

“I had no need to hide Azula from anyone.” Katara reminded him. “I wasn’t ashamed of anything.”

“I think dad was just trying to avoid _this_ ,” Tulok said his words earning him a rather nasty look from Katara. He said them innocently but Azula knew he was doing it just to needle Katara. Of course in all fairness, she was implying that Hakoda had something to be ashamed of when it came to being engaged to Tula.

“Well then clearly Hakoda has never met Katara,” Azula said finally speaking up. “I mean obviously not telling Katara was only going to make it worse, he should have just come clean from the beginning had the argument and moved on, it never had to get this far.”

“What exactly is there to come clean about?” Tulok demanded. Anger flashed across Tulok's face and for a second she thought might lose his temper.

“You tell us.” Katara snapped. “Why else would my father find the need to keep me in the dark for as long as he did?”

“For the love of the spirits do not answer that,” Sokka said quickly putting his hands up in some form of surrender. “Listen I can’t claim to know what you people have been doing in the South Pole since my absence but tell me it hasn’t been this?”

“This? I wish it was this.” Azula said cutting through the silence that followed his question. “This is civil compared to the last conversation Katara and your father had, I mean the lines that were crossed in that argument were beyond unacceptable.” Sokka looked surprised by what Azula had said while Katara turned her attention to the ground.

“What goes on down there when I'm gone?” Sokka demanded.

“What goes on when you're there only it’s much quieter.” Katara barked. “The bottom line is you should have told me.”

“I’m sorry but I don't agree with that,” Sokka said. “Look instead of fighting can we go inside, Suki should be back from the market soon she’s planning to make a traditional Southern Water Tribe dish for dinner.”

 

“What dish is this again?” Tulok whispered to Azula as he lent in close to her. The five of them had squeezed in together around the small kitchen table for dinner. Azula was in the middle of Tulok and Katara with Suki sitting across from her and Sokka sitting next to his wife.

“It’s funny you're asking me,” Azula whispered back. “This is suppose to be a traditional Southern Water Tribe dish.”

“And I’m from the Northern Water Tribe.” Tulok reminded her. “You, on the other hand, are an honorary Southerner.”

“How long have you lived in the South Pole?”

“Hey-”

“Enough.” Katara hushed them both. They both quickly turned back to their bowls before glancing back over at each other. It was a miracle that neither of them broke out into laughter. Suki had made some kind of stew. It was an unflattering shade of brown and far too thick. The dish was made up of tough chunks of meat and so far Azula had spotted a few fish eyes and overcooked mushy vegetables. Apparently, Suki had improvised the ingredients she thrown in the so called classical Southern Water Tribe dish considering Azula couldn't remember the last time she had seen any gardens being grown in snow and ice of the Arctic.

Picking her eyes up Azula glanced over at Suki and Sokka who were both eating. They both looked pleased. Looking over at her wife she noticed Katara had yet to take a bite. 

“So where’s Toph?” Azula asked. She was genuinely curious as to the whereabouts of the little earthbender but more than that she was afraid if no conversation persisted Suki or Sokka might start suggesting they eat.

“She was sick of waiting,” Sokka said with a shrug. “She headed towards the airship earlier this afternoon.”

“Why would she do that?” Katara asked. “She’s going to have to wait for us either way what’s the difference between waiting here or waiting at the airship?” Sokka shrugged.

“That’s all she told me.” He said. And there the conversation ended. Azula felt disappointed as she looked down at her food. She had been looking forward to seeing Toph again. She thought that their hike to the airship with Toph might be the best part of this trip, aside from the part where they would go back home.

“Do you like the way I look?” Azula asked Katara as another stretch of silence passed. She lowered her voice a little as she turned to look at her wife. “I think that the tunic and pants fit pretty well.”

“You look really good,” Katara said with a wide grin. “I like the way you look in water tribe colors.” Azula smiled happily and blushed when Katara reached down and squeezed her thigh.

“Before I get sick can we have a conversation about our schedule for tomorrow?” Sokka asked.

“If you're not looking to get sick I’ve got some bad news for you,” Tulok said under his breath. Azula had to chew her lip to keep herself from laughing.

“What was that Tulok?” Suki asked narrowing her eyes at him and speaking for the first time since serving them dinner.

“Nothing.” He said too quickly and too loudly. “What is this about our schedule for the morning?”

“We should leave right after sunrise,” Suki said before popping another mysterious chunk of meat into her mouth. “The quicker we leave the sooner we’ll get to the ship.”

“Sounds good,” Sokka said happily. “It’ll take us two days at most to get to Caldera.”

“I guess it’s safe to say we’ll be camping out on the living room floor tonight,” Tulok said glancing over at Suki nervously.

“You sure are." She said clearly annoyed. "You three have the choice of the floor or the couch, figure it out among yourselves who gets what."

"I call the couch,” Azula said before Tulok could. “You two can fight over who gets what spot on the floor.”

“Excuse me?” Katara was already shaking her head. “Tulok can have the couch, we’ll sleep on the floor.”

“But I just called the couch,” Azula said with a frown as Tulok celebrated beside her.

“Azula we won’t be able to cuddle on the couch,” Katara said in that tone of hers that signaled Azula that she was ready and more than willing to fight over this. 

"The floor it is." Azula mutter. "I want it to be clear that I'm agreeing under protest."

"You can protest all you want," Katara said pushing her bowl away from her. "But I want it to be clear that we're sleeping on the floor and I get the be the big spoon."

"Yes dear." Sometimes it was easier this way. 

“At least you’ll have each other.” Suki laughed before finishing off her stew. “Now, you guys should really start eating before you go to bed. It’s not good to sleep on an empty stomach and we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow.”


	17. ‘Classic Symbols of the Fire Nation’

“Just breathe in Zuko,” Ty Lee said for the thousandth time. “It’s like firebending, the more control you have over your breathing the easier it becomes.” She added when Zuko let out a grunt of frustration. The pair were out in Zuko’s private training yard doing some relaxing exercises that Ty Lee had suggested.

While for Ty Lee they were relaxing. Zuko figured that with her level of flexibility these different positions were most likely child's play. For Zuko, it felt like he was about to snap in two.

“Ty Lee I just don't think I’m going to be able to get it,” Zuko said pulling away from her after another thirty seconds of torture.

“Not talking like that you won’t!” Ty Lee said with a bright smile plastered across her face. “Here let me show you how one more time, I’ll even go slowly so you can see exactly how I’m doing it.” She promised although her version of slow and Zuko’s version of slow were two very different things.

Zuko blinked and suddenly Ty Lee was locked in a twisting, painful looking pose. She had her right leg folded on the ground, while the other was pulled over her head. Her right hand was clasped onto her left foot while her left hand was grasping her right knee.

“See it’s easy!” Ty Lee said causing Zuko to frown.

“Maybe for you!” Zuko said back. “I’ll have as much luck doing that as you’ll have breathing green fire,” Ty Lee laughed as she easily unfolded herself. Soon Zuko began to laugh as well, enjoying himself for the first time in a day or two.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t consider that.” Ty Lee said a little sheepishly. “I was just trying to help you relax some.”

“I know,” Zuko said gently still smiling. “I mean it’s been relaxing in its own way I do think I should get back to work though.” Zuko had been holed up in his office for hours when Ty Lee had found him. He had been grateful when she demanded he take a break and come exercise with her. As he sat in the grass, his muscles burning from his failed attempts at mimicking her poses he still was grateful to his friend.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Zuko asked pushing himself to his feet. “If you want  we can have lunch back in mine and Mai’s apartment, we can have tea and little sandwiches before I head back to my office.” He suggested. Already Ty Lee was nodding her head as she got up to her feet as well.

“That sounds delicious,” She said. “Maybe Mai will be there and she can join us, it’ll almost be like the old days.”

“Almost,” Zuko said leading Ty Lee out of the training yard and into the private hallway that connected it with his royal apartment. The short walk was spent speaking about their favorite kind of lunch. By the time they got to Zuko’s apartment, they were comparing the pros and cons of brunch.

“Wow Zuko being the Fire Lord has its perks doesn’t it?” Ty Lee laughed as Zuko shut the door behind her.

“You have no idea,” Zuko said. “Why do you say that though?” He asked turning to look at his friend. Ty Lee had already made herself comfortable in Mai’s favorite chair and was pouring herself a cup of tea.

“You don't even have to ask anyone for what you want,” Ty Lee giggled. “You just say the words out loud and suddenly it appears!” Frowning Zuko moved forward quickly taking the cup of tea out of Ty Lee’s hand before she could drink it.

“I wouldn’t trust this tea, Ty Lee,” He said quickly alarm bells immediately going off in his head. “I’ll admit the servants in this palace are good but they aren’t that good, I don't think anyone heard me asking for this tea.”

“Are you sure?” Ty Lee asked. “Azula always use to say that the walls of the palace had their own set of eyes and ears.” Zuko nodded as he placed her teacup on the table.

“It was something our father use to say but I don't think he meant it like this,” Zuko said. “Besides whoever put this here served it with a side of cookies not little sandwiches and who knows what flavor of tea.” Reaching forward Ty Lee took the teacup back in her hands and put it up to her nose, taking a deep whiff of it.

“Smells like jasmine.”

“One of my uncle's favorites,” Zuko observed though that fact brought him little comfort.

“Maybe Iroh made it.” Ty Lee suggested. “He was supposed to be here by now, he probably just got in.” Zuko frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. It was true that Iroh was about a day late but normally whenever he visited he was a few days late coming in.

“If he was here then where is he?” Zuko asked. “There’s no other sign of life in this apartment and I don't think he would just make tea, serve it with some cookies, and then just leave.” He added.

“Besides whenever Iroh comes in the first place he goes to is his guest apartment, he never comes here first.” Zuko finished.

“These are different circumstances than usual, he could want to speak with you about Azula.” Ty Lee said. “Maybe he’s just in one of the bathrooms here or maybe he forgot something in his guest apartment and went to go get it before you came back.”

“Let’s look,” Zuko suggested. They combed the entire apartment and just as Zuko had suspected his uncle wasn’t there. The next place they looked was the guest apartment that Iroh always stayed in. Iroh wasn’t there either and neither was any luggage or personal belongings he might bring along.

As they walked out of Iroh’s apartment they ran into Mai who was making her way back towards the apartment she shared with Zuko. She made no acknowledgment of either of them as she walked by.

“Hey, Mai have you seen Iroh?” Ty Lee called out.

“No.” Was all Mai said before continuing on.

“Maybe your mom or Aang have seen him,” Ty Lee said.

“It’s worth a shot but I doubt he’s here,” Zuko said leading them towards Ursa’s apartment.

“It’s better to exhaust all our options than to overlook something,” Ty Lee said sounding an awful lot like Azula, though Zuko kept that particular thought to himself as they continued down the hallway. Ty Lee and Zuko could hear laughter on the other side of Ursa’s door as they approached it. They exchanged a look before Zuko reached forward and knocked.

“Ty Lee, Zuko what are you two doing here?” Ursa asked a moment later when she opened the door. She looked surprised to see them but not unhappy.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Ty Lee said politely. “We were just wondering if by any chance you might have seen Iroh?”

“I can’t say I have,” Ursa said. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course,” Zuko said quickly. “We just thought maybe he was here and we missed him.”  Ursa nodded and moved aside to let them in.

“Do you want to join Lao, Aang, and I for lunch?” Ursa asked. Zuko frowned feeling a little awkward. They hadn’t spoken since their last spat and he had a feeling she was just trying to be polite.

“That’s okay mom, although do you mind if we come in for a minute to ask Aang if he’s seen uncle?” Ursa nodded and ushered them in. They found Aang and Lao sitting on the balcony both laughing and enjoying a cup of wine. 

“Zuko my boy,” Lao said with a bright smile as if nothing had happened the other night. Of course, Zuko thought, with the amount of wine Lao had he probably only remembered what Ursa had told him. “And lady Ty Lee it’s been so long since I’ve seen you!”

“General Lao,” Ty Lee greeted giving him a short bow.

“Hi Ty Lee,” Aang said happily shooting up to his feet to give her a tight hug.

“Hi Aang, we have a quick question.” She said as she pulled away from him. “You wouldn’t have happened to see Iroh?”

“Not yet,” Aang said. “Why is he here?”

“Well, we thought he might be,” Zuko said. “But we were clearly mistaken.”

“Oh, I see,” Aang said. “Well I haven’t seen him around but if I do I’ll let you guys know.”

“We appreciate it,” Ty Lee said. Zuko didn’t miss the way Aang blushed as Ty Lee pulled him into another hug.

“We’ll be off then,” Zuko said when Ty Lee and Aang pulled apart.

“Sure you don't want to stay for lunch?” Ursa asked again this time a tinge of worry was clear in her voice. Zuko shook his head as he backed away from the trio.

“I actually have to get back to work,” Zuko lied.

“I’ll meet you back in your office after I finish eating,” Aang said as he sat back down. Zuko nodded, bid everyone a farewell and left with Ty Lee right behind him. He and Aang hadn’t spoken about anything but work since the last time they all ate together. It was a little awkward but they still managed to get what they needed to do done. Zuko knew sooner rather than later Aang would want to speak about what had happened the other night. He couldn’t say he was looking forward to that inescapable conversation.

“So now what?” Ty Lee asked as they left Ursa’s apartment. “We know for certain that Iroh isn’t here, who else could have sent that tea?” Zuko shrugged.

“Come on,” He said. “Let’s go back to my apartment.” There were so many possibilities he wasn’t sure where to start guessing. Once they got back to Zuko’s apartment they began to examine the tea set. They didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

“Here,” Ty Lee said moving the teapot, cups, and the plate of cookies off the large silver tray they all sat on. Lifting it up they found nothing on the glass coffee table but when she flipped the tray around they found a little folded note taped to the back of it.

“Good thinking Ty Lee,” Zuko said before reaching forward to pull the note off. Ty Lee placed the platter down on the table as Zuko unfolded the note. There were no words only a drawing of a dragon eating its own tail.

“What’s this?” Zuko demanded flipping the note over in hopes of finding something else, maybe a hint or clue. The back was blank much to Zuko’s frustration. “It’s just a dragon eating itself? What does that mean?”

“It makes a circle,” Ty Lee said.

“I can see that,” Zuko said trying to keep the bite out of his tone. “It looks like a symbol but I’ve never seen it before.” Ty Lee let out a low hum before she let out a gasp causing Zuko to jump up.

“Follow me Zuko I know where we can find our answer,” She said getting up. Wrapping her hand around his wrist she yanked him up to his feet and dragged him out of the door. Zuko hadn’t realized how strong Ty Lee was. As she pulled him through the palace hallways it took him a moment or two to realize where she was taking him.

“Why are we going to Azula’s old room?” He demanded with a scowl.

“Trust me!” Ty Lee chirped. “Besides don't forget there’s a reason you want to bring Azula back to the palace to solve the mystery of your mother’s relationship!” Zuko had to agree with that and didn’t question Ty Lee again as she continued on.

Once they got to Azula’s old door she let go of Zuko’s hand and pushed the door open. He hesitantly followed in after her. The room was hardly lit, the curtains were opened a little letting in a thin beam of sunlight. So many small particles of dust caught in the light causing Zuko’s skin to crawl.

Moving forward he opened the curtains all the way disturbing a thick layer of dust that had been resting on them and causing him to cough and sneeze. Turning around he found Ty Lee searching through the large bookcase against the far wall.

“What book are you looking for?” He asked. Ty Lee didn’t answer him, too focused on her task. Zuko looked around the room and crossed his arms over his chest. Like the curtains, the room was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs but other than that it looked the same as it had five years ago. He briefly wondered if Azula would want to stay here when she came back or if she would rather burn the whole dust infested room to the ground. He was in the middle of pondering this thought when Ty Lee let out a cry of victory.

“I found it!” She shouted hurrying over to him. She had a huge, old tome in her hands. Very gently she placed it down on the round little coffee table in the corner of the room. It was a leather bound book with the picture of a dragon carved into the middle of the cover. The title read ‘Classic Symbols of the Fire Nation’ in large letters at the top.

“I can’t believe you remembered this was here,” Zuko said.

“Trust me I’ll never forget this book,” Ty Lee sighed.

“Why is that?” Ty Lee frowned and ducked her head away to hide her blush.

“Your sister has her ways.” Was all Ty Lee said causing Zuko to frown.

“What does that mean?”

“Let’s move on, if any book has the drawing on that note in it, it will be this one.” She said confidently. Opening the book both Zuko and Ty Lee began to go through the pages. They got about halfway through the large book before finding the symbol they were looking for.

“Here!” Zuko said excitedly. “The description of the symbol says: The dragon eating its own tail is a symbol that might be as old as the Fire Nation itself. This symbol represents a circle and has always been connected with the concept of infinity, fertility, and something coming around full circle…” Zuko trailed off not bothering to read the rest.

“Infinity, fertility, and something coming around full circle,” Ty Lee repeated gently. “Who in the world would send you that?” Zuko took in a deep breath immediately his father’s face flashing in his mind, with Lao’s quickly following.

“I’m not sure but we can talk about it later,” Zuko said reaching forward and shutting the book before taking it in his hands. “I should head to my office and see if Aang is there yet, meet me there around dinner time and we’ll discuss it further.” 

“Okay, are you going to take the book with you?” Zuko nodded.

“Yeah I think it’s a good idea to have it with us,” Zuko said. “Just in case we get another note like this one.” Nodding Ty Lee and Zuko walked out of Azula’s old room. There was still so many questions that Zuko had but the one that made him the uneasiest was why had the note been sent on the bottom of that tea tray?


End file.
